Jefferson's Got a Gun
by gleetard16
Summary: Jefferson wanted revenge against Regina for taking his daughter from him but what happens when he brings a gun to the school so Regina can know what it's like to have a child taken from her. Can Emma and Regina stop him?
1. Prologue

**What if Jefferson never freed Belle and sent her to Gold. Gold never needed his revenge so he kept the potion for when he needed it. Jefferson however wants Regina to pay. Regina took his child. He is going to take hers.**

**Prologue,**

Henry was lying in the hospital. Machines beeped around the room. The Mayor watched her son in his vulnerable state and broke down at his bedside. She had never wanted this. She just wanted to stall the curse. She walked closer to his bed and spoke to her comatosed son. "I'm sorry."

"Pity isn't it, there's nothing harder than not knowing if you will ever see your child again." Jefferson stepped out from the shadows and approached the woman.

"Jefferson now is not a good time."

"For you. Well for me it's the perfect time. I'm here to collect. Where is she? My daughter."

"Emma was supposed to eat that apple and she didn't. As far as I'm concerned that makes our deal null and void." He shook his head. It couldn't be happening again. _'Not again.'_

"I did what you asked you are not gonna screw me over again."

"Look at it however you want Jefferson, the fact is I am done with you."

"B-but I'm not done with you."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you want to but I also know you can't."

"Do you?"

She scoffed and smirked at him. "Yes you don't have it in you. Now if you excuse me I have to save my son."

Regina stormed out of the hospital ward leaving Jefferson standing there without his daughter. It was twice now she had left him with nothing for helping her. He walked out of the hospital and went back to his mansion. He didn't care that it was over a mile. He trudged through the back roads. He thought the walk would help fight off his anger. But he just felt numb. All the hopes he had of getting Grace back were dashed. _'She promised I would have her again.'_

He remained numb until he got over the threshold. Once inside his home, his prison for almost three decades, his emotions tore through him. The reality that he may never be reunited with his daughter hit him hard. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks and an frustration seer throughout his body. His breathing became ragged and he needed to escape. He needed to disengage.

Jefferson grabbed a cane that stood on a hook by his door and swung it heavily hitting a self portrait that stood staring down at him. Jefferson tore the painting out of it's frame and let out a scream.

Mirrors got smashed. The glass littering the ground as it fell from it's frame. He stepped on it but didn't even feel it. His adrenaline was running high. He kept thinking in his head.

_'This is all my fault if I had listened to Grace none of this would have happened. We could have been happy. This is all my fault! I did this, this is all my fault!' _

As if it was caught on a loop. He threw ornaments against the wall. They shattered on impact sending shards onto the ground. If he had neighboors they would have complained by now. He wailed loudly as he tore wallpaper off the walls.

He had always wanted this. A place like this back in the enchanted forest he had thought of how much better it would be than the shack he had settled for. A castle for his daughter where they could play long games of hide and seek but now the castle from his fantasies had become his jail. He stomped up the stairs.

Jefferson went to his sewing room. Shelves stood on one wall with hats, hats that had failed him. Hat's without magic. Hat's he had wasted 28 years trying to get them to work, to open a portal home. He took one off it's shelf and used a sharp scissors to tear it to shreds. Then he took another and did the same. And then another.

When the room was destroyed his body grew tired. Tired of fighting, tired of the trying. He slide down to the floor with his back against a desk. His breathing was ragged. He looked down at the scissors in his hands and in a humorless laugh said "Off with his head."

He brought the scissors to his neck but no matter how much he wanted to end his suffering he couldn't. He pressed the blade against his skin. He could feel the cold metal and though he wanted to end it he couldn't will himself to go further.

"You don't have it in you." He heard the queen's words taunt him in his mind. He heard her laugh, her taunting sing song laugh. She was mocking him. She was always mocking him.

_'This isn't my fault...This is her. I just wanted Grace to never have to ask for anything. I just wanted her happy. This is all her fault. She is the one that took me from her twice. Twice! She trapped me in that horrible land then she trapped me in this one.' _

He thought about Regina and his mind whirled to when he had seen her last. She had been standing over her son. Both were vulnerable. He focused his memory on the pain in her face when she spoke to her son. Her son in critical condition under a dangerous sleeping curse. One Henry was sure not to survive. A smile crept on Jefferson's face.

_'I hope Henry dies. Then she will see. See what it's like to lose a child. Her child.'_

He laughed manically to himself on the floor. The thought of the Queen losing what she had taken from him gave him a weird sense of relief that he couldn't quite explain.

_'That bitch will pay for her crimes. Maybe when she loses her son she will know what pain she put me through. She will suffer. Kinda poetic.'_

His body grew even more tired and soon he fell asleep.

He had slept through until morning, he would have slept longer if he wasn't woken by loud chanting from people going past his house up to Mifflin Street.

"KILL THE QUEEN!"

He opened his eyes, sure he had misheard. He stumbled to his window and watched a crowd follow Dr. Whale to Regina's house. They marched in unison chanting "Kill the Queen!" As they walked they grew in numbers.

"The curse has broken? No it can't be." Jefferson jumped up from where he was lying and rushed to the other room to grab his telescope. He took a telescope and moved it so he could see the door of 108 Mifflin Street.

He watched in glee as Dr Whale threatened Regina. He was feeling ecstatic. "The curse is broken...I can get my girl back! The queen is at the mercy of the mob. Her son is..." His face dropped when he saw Emma run to the Queen's aid with their son close behind them.

"He survived?" He would have been more angry if the idea of seeing his daughter wasn't making him fill with excitement.

He stopped watching the Queen and grabbed a coat. The hope he was sure had been dashed barely hours before was reawakened in his heart. He took off in a sprint as he ran as fast as he could to her house. He had watched her in there many times before. He knew he had the right address. He rang the door bell but no one answered. He frantically knocked on the door.

"Where is she?" He knocked again. Louder this time.

"Papa!" Jefferson didn't even have to turn around he would recognize that voice anywhere.

Grace was standing behind him. She had a big smile on her face. He burst into a large grin as she wrapped him in a hug. "Grace, honey I never meant to leave you...we can go...we can be together."

He cried holding her. He had waited so long for this that he didn't register that she was pulling away. When he did he saw a couple standing behind her. She moved back to them. "Papa, this is my...my mom Lucy and my...dad Ray." The man Grace had introduced as Ray offered his hand to Jefferson for him to shake but Jefferson ignored him.

He held on to Grace's shoulders. "Grace, honey. I...I am your father...not this...not him." Grace looked back at her parents. "They are my parents too. They have been since the curse."

He shook his head. "No they aren't!" Grace stepped back away from him. She had never seen this side of her father. He was not the man she played hide and seek with anymore. He was darker than before. She stepped back again.

Her parents held her protectively. Jefferson never thought about this in any of his scenarios. In his mind she would run back into his arms and they would go back to his house but she never rejected him and yet here she was. "Grace?"

"It Paige, Papa." She corrected him.

Jefferson offered her his hand. "We can go and have a tea party...would you like that?" His voice was broken. "Paige sweetheart, I think you should go inside." Lucy told her. She nodded in agreement and watched with tears in her eyes the man she once knew.

"NO GRACE!" Jefferson pleaded with her.

"Papa, you should leave."

Ray and Lucy led their daughter into their house. Jefferson stood in their garden staring at the closed door.

_'This is her doing. Regina. Her curse is to blame. I am gonna kill the Queen and everyone she loves.'_

...

The curse had broken but Gold had kept the true love potion in his shop. He wanted to use it when he needed it. Without magic back Regina became a target whenever she left her house. She had hid for the past week fearing an attack but Henry had gone back to school for the first time since the curse hit barely a week ago and she was trying to get everything back to normal. Or as normal as it was before.

He had been staying with the Sheriff for his safety per her request. When Mary Margaret and Emma agreed that she could be free from the cell in the sheriff station last week she had hoped to see him but she knew he was only doing as he was told. She was excited to see him again. She had seen David that morning when he came by to get Henry's uniform so she knew he would be there today.

Regina was waiting outside the school building in her BMW knowing that it was safer than waiting out in the open. In the open she could be an easy target. She was better off waiting in her car. She wasn't afraid. A queen is rarely afraid and if she is she should never show it. _'I am staying in her because it is raining.' _She tried to convince herself.

The rain fell onto her windscreen she knew she was early but she had to leave when the coast was clear. She took a sip from her travel mug. It was nice to leave the house even if it was to just sit in her car.

She would have stayed in her spot if she hadn't seen Emma Swan run towards the school trying to get to the door to stand under the shelter.

Regina felt rage bubble up inside her. On Mondays she always picked her son up from school. She got out of the car and ran through the rain to where the blonde was letting her umbrella down and shaking off the excess rain off her red leather coat.

"What are you doing here Sheriff?" Regina asked frustrated.

"Picking up Henry..." Emma stated it not getting why it was such a big deal. She had been looking after Henry for the past week or so.

"I always pick my son up on Mondays." Regina told her through gritted teeth.

"Henry asked me to take him home today." Emma shrugged. Regina stared at her.

"You will do no such thing!" She was becoming irate. She was going to yell at the blonde when the double doors opened. Archie brushed past them with a big smile on his face. "Emma, Regina...horrible weather we're having isn't it?"

"I thought crickets liked the rain." Regina snapped back making Emma frown at her. "Nevermind her Archie she is being her usual self."

"Maybe you ladies should drop by for a joint session...for Henry's sake." He looked in his bag and handed them his card.

"I know where you work Bug." Regina bit back and handed him back his card. He looked down with pink cheeks. "J-just a gesture..." He opened his black umbrella and went off in the direction of his office.

"You could be nicer. You wonder why everyone wants your head on a pike?" Emma rolled her eyes.

Regina ignored her statement and went back to what they were talking about before the therapist interrupted them. "You are not taking my son home."

"I am his mother. I can if I want."

"Are you kidding me?!" Regina was shouting, invading the Sheriff's personal space as she did. "You left him for ten years and you think you can just swan in and take him back? He is legally my son. If I tell you to stay away you are to stay away."

"He doesn't want to be with you." Emma yelled back. "Do you get that? He thinks you an evil witc-"

Emma didn't even get to finish the word. The sting of a slap tore across her cheeks. Regina was panting she pushed Emma against the door holding her by the chin.

"Don't you dare call me that." Her voice was higher than she would have liked. Emma was staring at her with wide eyes. She had meant to push Regina's buttons but she feared she had pushed too far. She looked at the woman close to her, she had never noticed the color of the Mayor's eyes. They were like chocolate. She looked down to Regina's lips and watched the bottom one quiver and saw her gulp.

"I am not evil." She ground out. Emma looked the intense glare and nodded. "You are not evil." Regina loosened her grip and dropped her hand. "I...sorry." Regina surveyed the damage she had done to Emma's face, instantly regretting flying off the handle.

Emma continued to glare at her, having never heard the mayor apologize to her.

Regina looked down at her shoes, feeling bad for snapping when she was trying to be good. "I am sorry for snapping at you. Do you accept my apology?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes." She offered the Sheriff a soft smile feeling bad for how she had reacted.

"Then yes." Emma sighed as she watched as the Mayor run a hand through her slightly wet hair. _'Stop staring at her.'_

She was trying to think of her next move when a loud bang went off inside the building.

Regina snapped her head up immediately. "Was that a gunshot?"

...

**Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Was that a gunshot?"

"N-no...who would bring a gun to the sc-..." Emma shook her head. That was just something that happened on the news or in teen dramas. _'Your mother is Snow White...her friend is a werewolf...okay it could happen but why would anyone do it.'_

Another shot went off. They heard the screams from the children inside. Emma didn't have time to react. Regina was already running inside.

_'Henry is in there! I need to save my son.'_

"Regina!" Emma flung the double doors open. She saw the Mayor run into the building and was almost thrown to the ground by a classroom of eight year olds running for their lives past her. When they had passed by she nervously stepped foot in the building.

She witnessed Regina standing in the middle of the hallway and knew why she had gone inside.

"HENRY!" Regina screamed at the top of her lungs. It was muffled by the sound of screaming children. "HENRY!"

Emma ran over to the frantic woman and wrapped one arm around the Mayor's waist, holding her from behind. And used her spare hand to cover the mouth of the brunette.

"Regina. Shut up...don't draw attention from shooter."

She felt Regina struggle against her grip. Emma shushed into Regina's ear and moved her hand back "Unhand me this instant. Henry is in here...Let go of me Emma."

"You have to go about this carefully." Emma spoke in her ear. "I will let go if you promise to save him without getting yourself killed."

Emma felt Regina nod against her body and she loosened her grip until she let go all together. "We need to get the children out of here safetly." Regina whispered more to herself than to the blonde. She turned the handle on the closest classroom door.

The Mayor opened the door to the first classroom. Emma quietly snuck in behind her. She saw scared children hiding under desks. Complete fear in their faces. "Don't kill us." The teacher Ms Spear whimpered from the back of the room. Regina ignored her and walked over to the window. She opened one as far as it could go. Emma watched her as she lifted a desk in front of it.

"Don't kill them they are just children." The teacher cried out again. "She is not the one shooting up the place." Emma assured the woman.

"You need to get out of here. Come on." Regina announced and offered her hand to a child but he trembled not knowing if he should trust the evil queen. Emma nodded behind her reassuring the child it was okay to do as she said. He nervously took her hand. She hoisted him onto the desk and soon other kids followed.

"Why are you helping us?" The teacher asked Regina when all the children were safely out the window. "Maybe I'm not as evil as you think." Ms Spear gulped. "Maybe." She climbed out the window and Emma held Regina's arm.

"Miss Swan you may not like me but I think we should work together to get as many children out as possible. They...they could be someone's Henry." Her voice cracked and Emma saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"We will get him out of here in one piece."

"What if he's already dead?" The mayor broke down and cried onto Emma's shoulder. Her sobs were getting louder as her breath got rapid. Emma instinctively held Regina close to her.

"No, he's...no...he is with Mary Margaret she will keep him safe." Regina stepped back and wiped her eyes and stuck her chin up. "He is fine." Though she was meant to convince herself her voice sounded shaky. She left the classroom and went onto to the one across.

The second she got in the door, a pen was aimed at her like a missle. It narrowly missed the queen's face. "Stand back witch!" The teacher Mr Pine warned her.

"I am not here to harm anyone." Regina said innocently raising her hands to show that she was unarmed.

The teacher scoffed. "Yeah right." He stood in front of his class.

"If you want to harm these kids you will have to go through me."

"Look, you can accept our help or fend for yourself. I personally would rather have the Queen's and the Savior's help." The room went silent and Regina stared at the Sheriff. No one ever stood up for her in so long. Not even her father.

_'She stood up for me even when she knows the truth. Maybe she just wants to get this over faster that would make a lot more sense.'_

"You need to smash the windows in this room...I know that they were accidently painted shut. That would draw the shooter to us and we don't want that. So you should leave through the front doors. The Sheriff and I will help you get out."

Emma nodded in agreement to the plan. "Regina will go in front and I will take the rear...leave your bags behind. Come on." Emma lined the kids up and after checking that the coast was clear they began to move out.

Regina nervously stepped foot into the deserted hallway and began walking to the exit. It wasn't far but when leading twenty young kids it felt longer. Neither her nor Emma knew that one of those children was Paige. Regina opened the doors and watched as the children ran to the parking lot. She just kept thinking about her son.

Emma placed her hand on the Mayor's elbow.

"Regina you should leave to."

"My son is in there Miss Swan. I am not leaving." There was a tone to her voice that let Emma know that there was no room for argument. "Let's go." Emma gulped letting go of the fire exit door. It slammed loudly against it's frame making both women jump.

The looked around expecting a shooter to pop out at them but they were still alone in the middle of an abandoned hallway. Regina took Emma's hand as they walked cautiously through the halls.

Outside the school in a park just past the parking lot Mary Margaret rounded up the children. "Where is Mr Pine's class?" She looked around when she heard sirens go off. Her husband hopped out of the cruiser with Ruby in the passenger side, Leroy stumbled out of the backseat. He and Ruby followed David as he ran up to his wife. "Where's Henry?"

"Grandpa!" Henry wrapped his arms around his grandfather with tears in his eyes. "You're okay son." He held his grandson protectively close. "What the hell happened?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I have no idea. I heard a gun shots go off from outside the class and we went through the back exit...David there are still children inside."

Ruby threw her arms around her best friend to comfort her while David ran a hand through his hair.

"What do we do? We can't exactly call a SWAT team in. No one can get into the town from the outside."

"Do we know who it is that brought a freaking gun to the school?" Leroy asked them.

Mary Margaret shook her head again. "I don't know."

"Where's my mom?" Henry asked looking up at his grandfather. "Still in her mansion I assume. She wouldn't do this...she never hurt children."

"No Emma...why didn't she come with you?"

David stared at his wife. "I thought she was with you helping you."

"I...I haven't seen her...Oh my god...David..."

She covered her mouth. Ruby tried comforting her by rubbing her back softly. "Emma could be at the other side of the parking lot."

"No...she...isn't." Archie came up to them out of breath with Marco behind him. "I saw Emma earlier your majesty. She was...well arguing with Regina. They were at the front entrance of the school."

"If this was Regina's doing. I don't care what Emma said about second chances. We are doing what we should have done in the first place. Killing the witch."

"Grandpa!"

"David we can't kill..."

Mary Margaret was cut off when Mr Pine's class showed up beside her. "Are you okay?" The kids nodded as they stepped closer. "There is sheet over there. Everyone make sure to sign your name. Please it is important." Mary Margaret gestured to Henry to show them where to sign in. He ushered the children away from the adults.

"Pine, are you alright?" David asked.

"Yes, your daughter is inside Snow." Mary Margaret gasped and covered her mouth as tears started to fall from her eyes. Mr Pine saw her worry and felt the need to add. "She saved us. Her and the Evil Queen."

"Regina saved you?"

Before he could answer another class ran over to them. The children were all in tears having thought that they could have easily died today or that someone that they called a friend could already be dead. Mary Margaret gestured for the teacher Ms. Spear to come over to her.

"Did you see the shooter?" She asked. They all looked at the teacher for an answer. She was panting from the run and stared at the former princess.

"I don't know who is shooting but the evil Queen just saved us."

"That can't be right." Leroy offered.

"She and your daughter helped us get out." Ms Spear told David crossing her arms.

"She helped each child get out of our class." Mr Pine added. "She may not be as bad as we all think."

"She cursed us all here or are you forgetting that Pine." Leroy added.

"People can change." The teacher shrugged.

"Not her!"

"Guys we need to focus on the matter at hand."

Another loud bang inside the school made them all stop arguing.

**Should I continue with this fic? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Emma and Regina walked hand in hand through the deserted corridors. They moved slowly trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. Regina cursed herself for wearing her heels that afternoon as they clicked against the linoleum floors. They walked in sync keeping their pace slow but even then Emma had managed to trip over at least three backpacks so far that had been left behind.

She tripped again sending Regina with her. They landed on the floor in a loud thud. "You have your father's clumsiness." The mayor pointed out in a low whisper as she helped herself and then Emma to her feet. She noticed the red stains now covering the knees of Emma's skinny jeans."Is that your blood?"

"Wha- Fuck." Emma stepped back and saw a man lying face down in a pool of his own blood. She quickly turned him over and tried to perform CPR on him. She almost threw up when she saw the bullet wound. She tried to push it out of her mind as she pressed on his chest five times and then blew breath into his mouth. "I wa-was to tip his h-head...crap uh..." She tipped his head up.

The mayor watched the blonde trying to save the obviously dead man. _'She is wasting her time.'_

Regina bent down next to the frantic blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is gone Miss Swan."

"You don't know that for sure." She continued pushing down on his chest.

"He has a...bullet hole through his forehead." Regina squirmed in disgust at the large gaping hole in the janitor's skull. "You can't save him." Emma cried and shut the man's bright blue eyes. Regina gulped at the reality of the situation. Emma wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Who was he?"

"A janitor...I don't know." She shook her head. "As far as I know he was someone in Cinderella's court." Regina stated. It was the first dead body they had come across. "Are you okay?" She noticed Emma shaking and patted her knee lightly as they remained crouched around the dead man. "I am covered in his blood."

Emma spoke in a far off voice as she looked down at her jeans. The knees of her jeans were soaked in the man's blood. _'I must have kneeled in the blood around his...who would do something like this. What if they did this to...'_

"Emma...Henry is somewhere in there." Regina reminded her needing her to snap out of it. It did the trick. The blonde nodded and stood up. She offered her hand to the mayor to help her up. "Sorry." Emma muttered.

"Don't be." Regina whispered and took the blonde's hand back in hers.

Emma dropped Regina's hand and wiped her own on her pant leg. "Sorry my hands were swea-"

She was interrupted when Regina's hand quickly covered her mouth and pushed her against a wall. The former queen brought her finger to her own mouth. Emma soon understood why.

They could hear screaming from a classroom nearby. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Is that Jefferson?" Regina whispered to herself. Emma wanted to ask who Jefferson was but knew she had to keep quiet.

"WHERE IS THE QUEEN'S SON!" The voice was louder this time. Regina growled that he was going after Henry instead of her. Emma grumbled against the mayor's hand. "Iws he afwer henwy?" She didn't get a reply but the murderous look in Regina's eyes confirmed it.

"WHERE IS HE?!" The voice inside the classroom became more shrill. "He isn't in this classroom. Henry is a goo-" The teacher in the classroom tried to get out but was interrupted by a loud bang went off inside the room making children scream and Regina and Emma jump.

"That was a warning shot. Where is the boy?"

Regina loosened her grip on Emma and began walking towards the classroom. Emma pulled her back. "What are you doing?"

"Saving them." Regina pulled herself from Emma's grip. "Jefferson! Let them go."

Regina stepped closer to the classroom. A gun was aimed in her direction. "I have your attention now." He laughed menacingly. "Let them go...Hmmm." He tipped the end of the revolver against his lips pretending to think it over. "I could or I could kill each and every one of them and make you watch."

She stepped into the classroom slowly and looked at the defenseless 2nd graders who were all in tears. "You don't want them. You want me."

"Actually I want your son." He smirked. Emma took out her gun and pointed it at him from the doorway. "And why is that?"

"Oh if it isn't the woman who shoved me out a window." Emma kept the gun pointed at his head. He jaw was locked and her eyes were staring at the same place in his forehead that the janitor was shot. "Why are you after him?" Her voice dripped with distaste as she kept the gun pointing firmly as it was.

"She took my daughter! Only fair I take her son."

"You aren't going anywhere near him." Emma ground out.

"You can kill me. Let the children go." She opened the window and jerked her head in the direction to the teacher. "Go"

The teacher didn't argue. Regina moved out in front of them protecting the children as they left through the window. "Wait until they leave then you can kill me."

"And why should I do what you say?" Jefferson teased her and pointed the gun at the back of a random child.

"Because otherwise Miss Swan will kill you." Regina helped the last child out the window. Emma kept her gun pointed at him.

"Stand in the middle of the room!" He ordered pointing the gun to where he wanted her to stand.

"Regina?" Emma pleaded as she watched the mayor walked to the centre of the room. Regina looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Em-emma tell Henry I love him."

"Regina?" Emma pleaded again with tears in her own eyes.

"Emma it's okay. I am ready." She sighed and closed her eyes prepping for the worst.

"Hmmm, through the skull make her die quickly. Kill the queen execution style..." Jefferson teased watching the queen squirm under his control.

Regina gulped and gripped the desk behind her. She closed her eyes preparing for the shot. Feeling deja vu as she thought back to her last almost execution. Only difference this time was lack of people chanting for her death.

"Or through the stomach...hmm that way you die slowly. Draw out your pain." He leveled the gun down to her stomach.

"Decisions...what to choose?" He smirked and toyed with the revolver.

"Just pick one!" Regina screamed loudly at him.

"Don't yell at me!" He warned.

Jefferson aimed a gun at her head. Emma watched Regina close her eyes. Her chin up defiantly. "Down with the queen." He was about to pull the trigger when Emma tackled him to the ground.

A shot went off in the struggle. She held down his arms. "RUN REGINA!" Emma struggled on top of him and waited until the mayor ran past her. "You bitch! You let her get away!" He used all his strength to roll himself on top of her.

"You are gonna pay for that!" He spat back at her.

Emma kicked him squarely in the crotch. She scurried out from under him.

As the sheriff ran for her life she locked the classroom door frantically. "Emma!" Regina yelled as she came back up the corridor holding a baseball bat she had found in the gym.

"You came back for me?" She smiled at the brunette wielding the bat in her hands.

"Of course." She beamed back at the blonde.

"Do you think he's the only shooter?" Emma asked as she straightened out her coat.

"I have no idea." Regina answered honestly. She lowered the bat and sighed. Emma noticed her black blazer was stained on the bicep. She moved closer to Regina and touched the mark. The mayor winced. "Ow!"

"Regina, were you shot?" She held her arm up. "I think it just grazed me." She shrugged it off.

"Grazed you? You could bleed out." Emma pushed down on it to apply pressure. "Agh! Miss Swan!"

"Where is the nurse's office?" Regina pointed down the hall. Emma lead the way. "Sit down." She commanded. The mayor raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. "I am fine Miss Swan. I need to find my son."

"You can't find him if you bleed out." Emma searched for the first aid box. The biggest bandage they had was a bandaid for scrapped knees.

Emma took off her leather coat and started to take off her shirt. Regina tried to avert her gaze at Emma in just her bra. She licked her lips.

Emma pulled on her shirt and tore it making the mayor snap her eyes back up to her. "What are you doing?"

"It was Mary Margaret's." She shrugged with a smile. "Take off your blazer." Emma told her. "Excuse me?"

"Take it off. I need to see your arm." Regina winced as she tried to move her arm out of the coat with great difficulty. "It's stuck." She mumbled.

Emma bent down next to her so she was levelled with her. "It's stuck to the blood. I am going to help but it is going to hurt." She warned. "I am going to do it slowly." The mayor had her other sleeve off. Emma held Regina's shoulder softly as she pushed the material down her bicep. "You are okay." She reassured her when Regina bit back tears. The material was pulling on her skin.

"It's off." Emma smiled softly. "Okay I just have to clean it up."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I am so tempted to say 'Because you are letting me.' Because I almost lost you earlier and I...Henry would die inside if you died."

"He wouldn't care." Regina mumbled as Emma dabbed her arm with a wet cloth.

"You know all last week you were all he would talk about. He was so worried that another mob would attack you. Can you raise your arm?"

The mayor tried but failed. "Okay hold my knee. Squeeze it if I go to tight." Regina nodded and nervously touched Emma's leg.

Emma used the sleeve of her borrowed shirt to tie tightly around Regina's wounded arm. She wrapped it around tighter each time. She heard the mayor groan and she bit her lip hating that the sound made her stomach muscles tighten. _'My son could be in danger and I am turned on. I am the worst mother ever. Mother...mom, Mary Margaret had her cell on her today.'_

"Regina? Does that phone work for calls outside the school? Like cell phones?" The mayor whipped her head around to see an old phone hung on the wall. "I suppose. Who are we calling? You are the Sheriff."

"Mary Margaret...she can tell us if Henry is okay."

"Do you know her number?" Emma nodded and typed it in. It called out for five rings before she answer.

"Emma?! Sweetheart are you okay? DAVID! EMMA IS ON THE PHONE!"

"David is with you?" Emma asked as Regina listened in. "Ask about Henry?"

"Yes we are outside the school with the kids."

"Is Henry with you?"

"Yes honey, he is fine." Emma sighed and burst into tears. "He is alive." She let out a laugh. Regina burst into the biggest smile.

"Where are you honey?" Mary Margaret asked wishing her daughter was okay.

"In the nurse's office. Regina got shot."

"You are with Regina?"

"Yes. She insisted we start saving children. Look, do you know how many shooters we have in here?"

"No we have no idea who is in there." She sighed down the line.

"We know at least one. Jefferson. That guy who tied you up in his house. We locked him in a room."

"How do we help you?"

"Get as much of the volunteer cops as you can and arm them with taser guns and kevlar vests. Then come into the building via the back exit."

"That may take an hour or so Emma." Mary Margaret warned.

"That's okay."

"Emma be safe. Stay where you are. I love you."

"You too. Bye."

Emma hung up and sighed. "We need to sit it out for a bit."

Regina couldn't fit her smile. "He got out." Emma smiled back. "He got out."

**...**

**Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Outside the school Mary Margaret sighed as her daughter hung up. She burst in tears clutching the phone to her chest. The other adults surrounded her to hear the news.

"She is okay...for now." David held his wife close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Honey, did Emma tell us what to do?"

She nodded against his chest and pulled back to speak. "Yes, we are gonna need a few people and you need to go to the station."

"Anything we can do to help you your Majesty." Marco told them and Archie nodded in agreement. "Me too." Leroy tipped his head in an informal bow to his prince. "I can get the other guys in to help too."

David smiled at them. "Thank you." Ruby raised her hand. "Count me in too." She gave a lopsided smile to Mary Margaret.

Henry watched all this and noticed they hadn't mentioned his mom in all this. He had overheard one or two teachers mention they had saw her inside the school. He had heard two shots go off since he had gotten to safety. He worried for the worst.

"Grandma...What about my mom?" Henry asked trying not to keep it together. He didn't want to be seen as someone who wasn't mature enough to be part of his family's round table. He wanted that more than anything.

"She was injured...Emma didn't say much." Mary Margaret offered as gently as she could. He shook his head. He felt conflicted. _'She is the evil queen maybe she brought this on. Maybe this was all her doing.'_

He was shaken from his thoughts when a 2nd grade teacher patted him on the shoulder. "Your mother is a hero."

"No not Emma...Regina." He corrected with a heavy sigh. _'I really need different mom names for them.'_

"I was talking about Regina." The teacher said with a soft smile. "Some man had a gun pointed to my head and she made sure my whole class was safe...She offered herself. So if she did get injured, she did it for good."

"My mom is not good. She's evil." He whispered not sure if he was telling the teacher or reminding himself.

"I don't think she is, Henry." Mary Margaret mused. She began telling David and the others what Emma had ordered.

He looked over the hill to the school in the distance. _'I just hope they're okay.'_

...

Inside the school Emma put back on her red leather jacket zipping it up halfway. She didn't fail to notice the mayor pout at that. Regina sat gracefully onto the floor of the room. She followed Emma's orders to sit beneath the window so any shooter walking by wouldn't see them.

Emma sat beside Regina on the floor of the nurse's office. They sat in silence after the news that their son was safe.

"You pushed Jefferson out a window?" The mayor asked curiously after she had gone over their run in with him in her mind.

Emma laughed and looked to Regina on her left. "That was Mary Margaret actually. She had no idea how she knew how to do that."

"I bet..." The mayor grew somber as she waited for the woman next to her to bring up the curse. She sighed and pursed her lips. The silence filled them again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emma whispered unsure how to bring it up any other way.

"I guess." The mayor was fixing the makeshift bandage on her right arm.

"Why did you cast the curse...you never killed Mary Margaret...What was the point?" Emma looked at her and saw her smooth out her dress and sigh again.

"Fun to watch her all alone." She lied with a fake smirk on her face as she stared straight ahead. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You know I can tell when people are lying...and that was bullshit."

Regina frowned at the use of language. "Must you always be so crass?"

"Crass?" The Sheriff asked scrunching her face,

"Yes, deplorable." She spelled out.

"I...am 98 percent sure you are insulting me judging by your tone..."

"Thank god Henry doesn't get his brains from you?" She rolled her eyes making Emma narrow her eyes and scowl.

"Whatever, you are lying. Is it because after all you went through you still, in a small way...feel a love for Mary Margaret?"

The mayor scoffed. "No."

"Then what was it?" Emma pushed on.

"I wanted to go somewhere where I wasn't seen as Evil. There is good in me...at least I think so. And no one saw that...not a soul...I just wanted to be seen as Regina but now..."

"It didn't matter who you hurt to get here?" Emma asked, her tone bitter. Regina snapped back. "I saved you. I have travelled to many lands and though this one is flawed it is better."

"You ripped me away from my family." Emma replied in barely a whisper.

"I never told them to put you in a box and ship you to Maine!" Regina stage whispered back at Emma. Emma sighed. "This is getting us nowhere...not like we can go back and change any of it." She ran a hand through her hair and looked at the woman next to her.

"For what it's worth...I am sorry." Regina whispered lower than she had been before. Emma smiled at her not sure how to respond. Another small silence took over. Emma tapped her hand onto the linoneum floor impatiently until Regina held her hand down and gave her a look that said without words. "Stop."

"Regina? Out of curiousity...if they didn't send me through the wardrobe would I have been cursed as a newborn for 28 years?"

Regina thought about it and nodded. Emma raised her eyebrows. "And if you didn't cast it. You would be 28 years older than me?"

Regina nodded again. "Strange to think about right?" She offered the blonde a weak smile.

Emma laughed. "Even weirder to think you raised my mom."

"I was only seven years older than her at the time." Regina pointed out. Emma looked down at her wrist that Regina was still holding down. The mayor dropped it like it would burn and held her own hand tightly.

Emma blushed at Regina's actions. "I really hope they hurry up."

"Wouldn't want to stay with the 'Evil Queen' for long." Regina mumbled. "Shut up not that. I am starving. I didn't have lunch today. I was going to go to Granny's."

"Heaven forbid you skip a meal."

"Are you calling me fat?" Emma looked down self consciously.

"What? No. Although I have to say I have no idea how you are not. You are constantly knawing on something."

"Knawing on something? Did you really just say that? I exercise. We can't all eat rabbit food."

"I eat more than salads. I just keep everything in moderation. It has worked for the past 40 something years. Although admittedly, I can never keep the weight off my lower back area."

"You mean your ass? Why would you want to. You have an amazing a...uh what I mean is...it's a...People want your ass...Not your ass...Not to say your's is not desirable...it is...Oh god..."

Emma blushed and covered her face in her hands while the mayor smirked at the flustered blonde.

"Hard to find dresses though that fit 100 percent they do tend to cling to that area." The mayor teased. Emma licked her lips. "I may have noticed that..."

Regina let out a light laugh followed by a large yawn.

"Hey, stay awake. You can't go to sleep." Emma turned to face the mayor better. She inspected her arm. Regina winced as Emma held her right wrist raising her limb lightly into the air.

Her blue shirt sleeve that was wrapped around it was a dark wine color. Emma knew it meant that the wound wasn't healing anytime soon. The blood was still pouring out of the mayor. She also knew that she needed to keep the woman conscious for at least another hour.

"Um, we don't you tell me about a good day."

"What?" Regina asked.

"Tell me a story about a good day." She smiled encouragingly.

Regina's brows knitted together as she thought back. "The day I got my son..." She grinned widely as she remembered that day. "He was so tiny...with a tuft of black hair on the top of his head."

Emma smiled sadly, she remembered it too. She had never held her son. She asked it to that way. She knew if she did that she would never be able to let him go but she had seen the social worker take him away wrapped in blue blankets.

"What about a day from when you were a child?" Emma asked not sure she could handle hearing about the years she had missed out on with her son.

Regina looked down and tried to find a happy memory from her childhood. There was silence for a small bit as she thought back.

"Oh on my tenth birthday...my father bought me my first horse; Rocinante. A beautiful brown steed. My father got me riding lessons and when my mother was gone he taught me how to ride like men do."

Emma scoffed. "Sorry...go on." Regina shook her head at Emma's immaturity.

"He was such a beautiful creature. When I was on him I felt mighty even before I was a Queen. He was a true friend for so many years of my life. Being royal I never knew if people were nice to me to get something in return but he never did. All he wanted was love and carrots." She sighed trying to not think much about killing him for her curse. Emma watched how passionately the woman was talking. It made her heart swell in ways she couldn't quite comprehend.

"Have you ever riden a horse?" Regina asked snapping Emma out of a Regina induced trance. She laughed and shook her head as she thought back to the state fair she went to in 6th grade.

"One time I rode a pony at a state fair but I fell off...landed almost an inch from it's...droppings." The sheriff shuddered at the memory.

"Ponies don't count." Regina rolled her eyes. Emma patted her knee. "How about when we get out of here you can teach me?"

The mayor nodded and smiled.

"Even riding like a man?" Emma smirked and received one back at her. "Depends on how well the lesson goes." She blushed the second she uttered it. "I meant on the horse."

Emma bumped her shoulder. "Sure you did. So do you have riding clothes? Oh do you have that little whip thing?"

"A crop? Yes...in the back of my closet."

Emma licked her lips and couldn't stop herself from asking. "Kinky."

Regina blushed darkly and looked down making Emma blush herself. _'Oh fuck, so she might be into that...she is blushing really badly. Oh she is so into it.'_

"Henry never mentioned your ride horses." Emma said as she tried to calm herself.

"I haven't in a long while."

"Any reason?"

"While I love it, horses remind me of...my old life...what I lost..."

"The stable boy..." Emma said out loud unaware that she sounded exactly like a much younger version of her mother when she did. The words made Regina look at her with wide eyes. She scowled and gritted. "His name was Daniel."

"Yes...sorry Henry's book doesn't name him...It does say what happened to him though. I am sorry about that." She touched Regina's hand softly.

"It was a long time ago." She muttered. Emma moved her finger over the ring on Regina's finger with her thumb. "Was this from him?"

Regina shook her head. "No, this was my mother's. I wear it as a reminder...to not become like her with my son..." She looked down to Emma's thumb that was gently moving over her hand.

"You aren't like her." Emma offered her a smile. Regina looked down ignoring her. Emma moved her hand under the mayor's chin. "You aren't."

She looked into Emma's eyes seeing sincerity behind her eyes. The idea that someone saw that in her made Regina tear up against her better judgment. She faked a yawn to draw attention away from her eyes.

"I wish Henry would see that." She mumbled but Emma heard it. "He will. When we get out of here."

"If we get out of here." Her eyelids started to feel heavy,

"We will. I promise." Emma took Regina's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Even if I have to carry you outta here myself."

"Why are you always saving me?"

"Somebody's got to." Emma smirked as Regina rested her head on her shoulder.

"If I tell you something will you hold it against me...it could be from the blood loss..." Regina drolled out as she looked up to Emma.

"What is it?" Emma asked curiously.

The mayor looked at Emma and whispered. "It's a secret..."

"You can whisper it." The Sheriff offered realising that the wound must be getting worse by the way the brunette was acting. She leaned her ear closer to the mayor expecting to hear her low voice whispering in her ear but instead felt a pair of lips over hers.

Emma opened her eyes widely she barely had time to respond when Regina moved back with her eyes closed whispering. "I love you."

**Let me know what you think of it. Leave reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Emma stared at Regina with wide eyes and her mouth open not knowing what to say. She was sure she looked ridiculous but she couldn't move from her spot. She was more than shocked. The woman she had been attracted to since arriving in the bizarre town. The unattainable Regina Mills had just kissed her and whispered that she loved her. She couldn't react. Her whole body was frozen in place.

Regina however sighed and sat back down in her spot. She licked her lips noting to herself that Emma had a slight taste of cinnamon to her. The blood loss was getting to her though and her body became woozy. She lolled her head back and groaned at the stinging sensation in her arm. She had assumed it might have numbed but instead it stung worse than before. She closed her eyes tightly at the feeling in her arm. Emma however assumed that she was trying to sleep and this managed to snap her out of her stupor.

"Hey stay awake." She shook Regina's shoulders and heard her wail of agony. "My arm!"

"Oh god, Regina I am so sorry...just stay awake." Emma ground out. "We need to get you outta here now. Where the hell is Mary Margaret?" The brunette hissed at the pain coming from her left bicep. "I am really sorry." Emma gave her a soft smile. The mayor grumbled and after fixing her makeshift bandage, she looked straight ahead.

_'Ugh why did I kiss her. She obviously does not feel the same way. Why isn't she saying anything. She usually never shuts up. You would think she would say something.'_

_'She is going to think I did that because she kissed me...She fucking kissed me! Her lips are so soft...I wonder if it would be wrong to kiss her now.' _

"I am going to die, aren't I?" Regina mused in a sleepy voice making Emma forget her thoughts of kissing her. All she wanted was for her to be safe. "The Regina who fought in how many battles...die from a graze? No...you are tougher than that." Emma reassured her.

"Like leather..." Regina chuckled to herself making Emma worry that she had lost a bit too much blood. She couldn't stay in here. The wait was getting bothersome. Emma reached for the phone and began ringing her mother again. As she dialled she heard Regina mimic the tone sounds. _'I wonder is this what a high Regina is like.'_

Before Mary Margaret could say anything Emma almost yelled down the line. "Where the hell are you guys?"

"Your father and the others should be back from the station in about fives minutes. How are you honey?" Mary Margaret clutched the phone. She had called all the parents to pick up their children and all that was left in the clearing were two teachers and Henry sitting on a tree stump reading his book.

"I am alright but Regina is losing a lot of blood." Emma told her keeping her eyes on the brunette.

"Oh no...well hold tight Emma. They are on their way."

"If they don't come in five minutes, we are coming out." Emma warned looking over at Regina who was closing and opening her eyes slowly.

"No, Emma just stay where you are." Mary Margaret pleaded sounding shrill.

"Five minutes." Emma hung up and set her watch alarm for five minutes time and sat back beside Regina. "We are getting out of here one way or another." She told her.

"I like your blue leather coat." Regina mumbled. "Blue is my favorite color but mother said it wasn't the color of a 'royal'." The mayor groaned and rested her hand on Emma's thigh. "But red looks good on you too...everything looks good on you. Probably looks better off of you."

Emma blushed bright red and looked over at Regina. She had no idea that she thought of her that way. _'She is going to freak when she remembers all this. She will add more walls. I guess now is the best time to ask her things I want to know. That is taking advantage of her. She is offering the knowledge. She can kill me tomorrow.'_

"Do you think about me that much?" Emma asked testing the waters. Regina nodded and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "Most of the day."

Emma smiled to herself and Regina shifted against her. "But you don't like me..." Regina sighed scrunching her face into a frown. She tilted her head up and whispered. "Sometimes I...I can't tell you."

Regina made a shushing sound and giggled. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"I sometimes picked fights with you just to talk to you." She buried her face in Emma's shoulder. Only to move when a loud beep went off scaring her. "It's just my watch."

"We need to get out of here. Can you stand?" Emma stood up and helped Regina to her feet. She wobbled and the Sheriff had to hold her waist to steady her. "It won't be too far. It will be like the fire." Emma reminded her.

Regina nodded and wrapped an arm around Emma's neck just like they had done in the fire at city hall. Emma nervously opened the door.

Outside the school David, Leroy, Bashful and Sleepy arrived in a squad car with Ruby, Marco and Archie following behind them in Archie's car. The were all armed with taser guns and actual guns attached to holsters. Each one was wearing a bulky kevlar vest over their shirts and SWAT helmets on their heads.

"What took you so long?!" Mary Margaret practically screamed at them. "Emma has the keys to storage. We had to break down the door." David said raising his hands.

"Almost broke my axe." Leroy complained. "That is a strong door."

"This is not the time. Go in there and save our daughter." Mary Margaret ordered her husband. He nodded and set up his men and Ruby.

"We have no idea how many shooters are in there so be safe. Everyone take out your gun." He ordered. They all fumbled to get the weapon from their holsters. He waited until they were ready before approaching the school.

The entered through the doors Emma and Regina had been bickering beside earlier that day.

On the other side of the building the two women were close to the exit. Barely fifty feet ahead was the double doors to the playgroud. The walk to it had been laborious. Regina could barely walk and when she tried it hurt. So Emma had to almost carry her half the way. They were so close. If both of them had of been okay she would have insisted that they ran for it but she knew that it was too much.

"We are almost there." She assured her and just 20 feet shy of the door a loud bang reverberated through the hallway. Before Emma could react Regina fell forward. Her body crashed against the floors in a loud thud.

"REGINA!" She fell to her knees beside the woman. "What the hell?!" Emma used all her strength to turn her body over. More blood was pouring out of Regina but from her right shoulder. "Oh god..." The mayor's eyes were closed in pain. She was groaning loudly in incredible pain. "W-hat happ-hap-hap." Emma felt tears pour down her cheeks as she watched Regina cry out in pain.

"She never could take a direct shot." Jefferson tutted as he sauntered up to Emma with a large grin on his face as he took in the wounded queen.

The blonde blocked Regina's body from him. "Stay the fuck away from her!" She warned him.

"I was about to tell you the same thing. You are unarmed this time...Sher-iff." He jeered and flashed her her own gun. "Just leave her and you can go." He tilted his head towards the doors close behind them.

"Not happening." Emma stayed in her spot only moving to check on Regina. "You are going to be okay." She whispered but the brunette couldn't hear her over her own cries. The bullet hadn't grazed her this time. It went just below the bone in her right shoulder. The pain seared through her whole body.

"This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and her." He ground out and took a step closer. The woman kept getting in the way.

"You think I am going to leave her here with you...You sociopath." Emma spat back. The word made Jefferson fume. She had made him crazy. She had left him in a world where crazy was the norm. Her and her demented mother.

"Why are you even protecting her? SHE! She is the reason you were sent to this _lovely _land all by yourself. She did that!...Hand her over Swan."

"Over my dead body." Regina looked up at her with wide eyes and clutched Emma's jacket. "Save yourself Emma." She pleaded. "I'm not worth it."

"Listen to her." Jefferson told her holding out her gun to her head again.

"No I can't live in a world without you." Emma cried at Regina and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her tears falling on Regina face. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Jefferson laughed manically. Emma ignored him and cupped Regina's shocked face. "Emma he is going to hurt...h-hurt you. P-please g-go."

"No, I am not leaving you."

"How touching! Too bad you will both die."

She turned back to Jefferson. "There are people coming any minute to take you and your crew down."

"I don't have a crew." He answered her. Emma fumed. It was just him who had done all this. They could have gotten to safety earlier.

Jefferson looked around for people but called her bluff. Emma growled. "You fucking messed with the wrong girl. You didn't think I would come after you for trying to kill Henry?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed the gun to her forehead.

"You are forgetting who has the guns here." He smirked and took the safety off her gun.

"You think the daughter of Snow White wouldn't have back up...You can come after me but come after my family...you are a dead man." She smirked knowing they had to be coming soon. Jefferson gulped.

"I am not after your family...just her."

"She is with me...you mess with her, then you mess with me." She snarled.

"I am getting tired of this shit. Move. Last chance!" She stood her ground, keeping firmly in place in front of the mayor.

"Be that way." Jefferson pulled the trigger the shot went just by Emma's ear as she ducked out of the way. Her heart was racing at the near miss. Before he could shoot again Emma dove forward tackling him to the ground just as she had done before. She managed to pin him to the ground. She took the gun out of his hand and aimed it under his chin.

"Any last words." He looked at her with fear in his eyes. "You can't." He whimpered under her. "Not so brave now you piece of crap."

Emma cocked the gun and heard footsteps come closer. "WE ARE HERE!" She looked up briefly to see people run closer to them.

David came up behind his daughter. "Emma, what are you doing?!"

"He killed people...he wanted to kill Henry...he-he shot Regina..." She pushed the gun against Jefferson's neck.

"Boys hold down his arms." David ordered to the former dwarves and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. The dwarves did as they were told. Jefferson struggled but was kept down. "Emma. Get up." He ordered. She gritted her teeth and pushed the gun more into Jefferson's neck.

Archie ran over to Regina. Her whole body was shaking as she lay on her back. "You are going to be okay, your majesty." He looked up to the others. "Emma...we may need you over her."

She looked back at Regina and jumped up off Jefferson. She ran back to Regina and yelled back to her dad. "He is the only shooter." She held Regina's hand in hers. "You are okay. I have you." She kissed the hand in hers. Ruby and Archie looked down at her with wide eyes.

David cuffed Jefferson. "You are coming downtown." He pulled the man to his feet and dragged him out the door to the squad car with the dwarves forming a guard around them. "Don't worry. I got him sweetheart." He told his daughter as they walked past her.

Emma moved Regina to sit up but she cried louder at the movement. "I can't...I can't walk..." She cried feeling worse for crying in front of not only Emma but Ruby, Marco and Archie. She hated showing her vulnerable side. She clutched onto Emma's arm.

The blonde reached under the mayor and swooped her up into her arms. "I promised I was getting you out of here." She stood up and stumbled forward. Archie and Ruby steadied the two of them.

They opened the doors to the playground. Emma managed to get into her pocket and threw keys at Marco. "Can you get my car and pull it up back here."

He took off running around a corner. "What the hell happened in there?" Ruby looked down at the wounded queen. "Jefferson is fucking crazy."

Emma moved hair off Regina's face. Her fingers covered in the brunette's blood causing a smear effect over the mayor's face. The brunette's breathing had become frantic. "Emma I can take her if you want?" Archie offered as he saw Emma jostle the woman in her arms to keep her from falling.

"No I have her." Emma told him feeling that she had to be the one to save her. "You're okay."

Henry turned the corner with his grandmother running after him. He ran towards them. "MOM!"

**Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5,**

"Mom!" He cried out as he ran over to Emma who was clutching the mayor close to her body. He looked up at her. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were tear stained, her neck had blood smeared into her pale skin. She gave him a helpless look that scared him more than seeing his mother's limp body in her arms. He couldn't see much of his Regina. Her body was turned facing Emma's body. Mary Margaret held Henry's shoulder, her other hand covering her mouth.

The sight of her former enemy lying wounded and helpless in her daughter's arms made her chest tighten. It made a lump form in her throat that she couldn't quite explain. Isn't this what she had always wanted. Yet the idea of it actually happening wasn't something she wanted at this moment.

"Is she..." Mary Margaret stared at Regina unsure how to ask the question she wanted to ask without upsetting her grandson. She mouthed the word to "dead" to Ruby who solemnly shook her head.

She looked curiously at her daughter who was sobbing quietly as she held the woman close to her body. On further inspection she noticed Regina clutching desperately onto Emma's leather coat.

"What happened?" She asked Emma looking at the blood that was dripping to the ground. The plopping sound of the droplets hitting the tarmac of the playground made Henry's stomach churn.

"He shot her...She had her back to him..." Emma cried out, feeling anger and frustration bubbling inside her body. She wanted to make Jefferson pay for what he had done. _'Cowards shoot people in the back. We were close. I should have carried her and ran. Why didn't I do it. She would have been safe.'_

"She had her back to him." She muttered again as she gently moved hair of the mayor's face. Henry touched his mother's hand softly. "Mom, it's me, Henry."

He heard her gasp. "Hen-ry." She managed to choke out. Her voice was raspy and low and muffled as she spoke with her head against Emma's shoulder. He grabbed her hand squeezing it to let her know he was there. "Mom, I'm right here." He didn't hear her wince as he pulled on her injured arm.

_'I am going to die here.'_

Marco sped around the corner in Emma's yellow bug. Emma started walking quickly to the car while the other's trailed behind her. "She needs to go to hospital." Emma told them but it was more a reminder to herself.

She placed Regina carefully onto the backseat. Laying her down on her back. The second her wounded shoulder hit the worn down seat Regina wailed in pain. Fresh tears fell down her face. Emma leaned over her "You will be better soon. Just a little bit more." She took the unwounded arm and held her hand to her face. She placed a tender kiss on Regina's knuckles. "You're going to be okay."

Emma climbed out of the backseat and held out her hand to Marco. He got out of the driver's seat but held the keys from her.

"I can't let you drive in this state." He told her looking worried. He didn't want another accident on their hands and that the Sheriff had gone through a terrible ordeal. She was in no state of mind to drive Emma growled and lunged for the keys inadvertidly pinning the older man against the car.

"Give me the fucking keys! She doesn't have time for this!" He stared at her with wide eyes but shook his head. "I can't in-a good conscience let you drive."

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEYS!" Emma demanded in a shrill voice. The anger in her eyes terrified Marco. He stood his ground however. Mary Margaret pulled her daughter back by wrapping her arms tightly around Emma's waist practically dragging her back. Emma struggled trying to swat at him. "Let me fucking go!" She lunged forward trying to break free. "I NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Ruby held Henry close to her with Archie by her side as they watched the scene horrified. "Grandma..." He tried to plead but it fell on deaf ears.

"Mary Margaret shushed her daughter. "Em, please calm down." Emma struggled frantically in her mother's arms. "Let go!" She cried out in pain. "Emma calm down."

"You can't tell me what to fucking do I am twenty eight years old, now let go of me now!"

"Marco give me the keys." Mary Margaret asked in a placid voice. She held out her hand. "I will drive..." She assured Marco. He gave Mary Margaret a quick nod before awarding her with the car keys as he retreated quickly from the growling blonde to move over by his friend Archie. He took his flat cap in his hands wringing it.

"I was doing the right thing." He muttered as Archie patted his back lightly.

Mary Margaret slowly released her daughter from her grasp.

"Emma, get in the back with her. Henry come on. You sit in the front with me." Mary Margaret ordered them. Emma hurried into the backseat gingerly lifting Regina's head onto her lap. The brunette groaned at the movement. "You're okay, it's just me." Emma reassured her as she ran her fingers through the dark hair. She looked up to her mother's reflection in the rear view mirror. "Go."

Mary Margaret started the car as soon as Henry got his seatbelt on. "Emmmmma" The mayor groaned elongating her name. Emma held her hand on her uninjured arm. "I am right here."

Henry looked back at them. "She is going to be okay right?" He asked Emma who barely looked up to answer him. "I promise she will be okay."

"Emma." Regina moaned out clutching the blonde's hand tightly. She wanted to tell the blonde not to give false hope. She wanted to reassure her son but at the same time she wanted say goodbye too.

Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably beneath her, the pain tore through her. She felt like someone had a grasp on her neck, her breathing becoming harder with each inhale. "Henry I, I lo...love you." She managed to get out through great pain.

She could feel Emma's tears fall onto her forehead. "I know mom. I love you too." He twisted in his seat to turn to hold his hand over his mothers.

"Take g-good care of Em-em." Regina coughed trying to continue. "Fuck. Will you drive faster!" She heard Emma scream at the teacher. "Mom!" Blood was seeping past the former queen's mouth with each cough.

"I am driving the speed limit." Mary Margaret argued. "FUCKING BREAK IT!" Emma's voice was loud and shrill as she ordered her mother. The worry in her voice made the woman press her foot on the accelerator. "You are going to okay." Emma kept repeating in a low voice to the mayor.

"Mom, I am so sorry...I love you I do. I didn't mean to call you the Evil Queen." Henry broke down from the passenger seat. The car came to a loud screech outside Storybrooke General Hospital. The action pushing everyone slightly out of their seats.

When the bug stopped Henry and Mary Margaret got out of the car but Emma stayed for one more moment. "We made it."

Henry opened the backseat door by Emma. She pulled Regina into a seating position. Regina screamed loudly at the pain of moving. "I am so sorry, I have you. Just a bit more."

She carried her out of the car and ran into the building. A nurse automatically ran up to her side. "What happened?"

Mary Margaret and Henry stood by them. "Victim in the school shooting." She called a stretcher over and Emma let Regina down as gently as she could.

"Get her out of here. We are not helping her." A loud voice boomed from behind them. Emma swung around to see Dr. Whale walking closer to them with his arms crossed.

"She could die! She needs help!" Emma yelled. "She trapped me here in this useless land. She can rot for all I care." He told her flippantly and turned to walk away.

"STOP!" Emma's voice probably could have been heard on the third floor. It scared Henry making him jump.

"I am not helping her Sheriff." He ground out in a tone that left little room for argument. Henry burst into loud tears and ran to his mother's side on her stretcher.

"No you listen to me, you get your ass into that operating room and you save her. She isn't the goddamn evil queen here! She is Regina. She is your mayor. She saved all your asses from a medieval world. So now you will save her's."

Emma demanded, she had come to far to be stopped now. She had promised to get Regina to safety. She wanted to keep it.

Whale stood in the same spot his arms crossed looking at Regina like she was dirt. A doctor tapped her shoulder "I will take her." The tanned 40 something man walked closer, running a hand through his white hair. Regina craned her head recognising his accent in his voice from a kingdom that was far from hers.

"You will?" Emma burst into a wide smile and hugged him. "Thank you! She was shot twice...one was a graze that was a while ago, then she was shot in her back...uh, by her shoulder." He nodded taking it all in. "Set up OR two." He called out to a nurse. "

"Sure thing Dr. Sherman." The nurse replied and began making calls.

The doctor looked over Regina on her stretcher and whispered "My son said you saved him today. I owe you his life." He turned back to Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry. "I will try my best."

He pushed the stretcher off towards the operating rooms while Whale watched. "You can wait in the family area but the surgery may take time." Dr Sherman told them before disappearing with Regina through double doors.

Emma rounded on Whale about to get into what would be her fourth physical fight of the day in the name of Regina Mills. Mary Margaret pulled on her arm. "Let it go." She practically dragged Emma and Henry to the family waiting room.

When they were inside the room she pulled out her phone. "I should call your father, let him know where we are." Henry pulled on his sleeve and wiped under his eyes.

Emma patted him on the back. "Your mom is going to be okay kid." She told him not to sure if she believed it herself.

Hours went by. The two brunettes fell asleep in the plastic chairs. Emma couldn't sleep. She paced up and down, taking five steps each way. The doors opened she jumped hoping it was the doctor but instead it was her father and Ruby.

She ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. "Are you okay?" He asked kissing the top of her head. She cried into his shirt unable to get out her words. She just wanted to be held for a bit. Ruby sat down beside her mother and placed a blanket over her sleeping body.

"What if she dies?" Emma asked feeling the despair settle in. "Honey, Regina is a strong woman. She has survived a lot worse than this." He tried to reassure her. "She once got a rusty arrow through her thigh...and survived with your mother just using herbs and water to help her." Ruby added from her chair.

"What?" Emma looked over at her. "Nevermind, long story. Oh, we left Leroy and Marco watching Jefferson. He is in the cell at the station." Ruby gave her a soft smile.

"Any chance Storybrooke does executions?" The sheriff muttered angrily. David frowned at her and lead his daughter to a chair. "You should rest, you've had a long day."

"I can't...not until I know she is okay." Emma sat down and bit her thumb nail nervously. "And if it was Archie in that room would you be the same way?" David asked curiously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She looked up at him confused. "That maybe..."

He was cut off when Dr Sherman came into the room. Emma bound from her seat. "How is she?"

He smiled at her. "She is stable. The bullet was a through and through. It makes it easier for recovery. We have her in ICU at the moment when her blood levels get back to normal we can move her down to a ward."

Emma sighed relieved. "She is okay?" He smiled again and nodded his head. "She is okay...Would you like to see her?" Emma cried happy tears and followed him out of the room leaving the others behind.

"What does she have nine lives or something." Ruby joked rolling her eyes before sitting down beside David.

He peered over at his sleeping wife and tilted his head in her direction. "She is going to lose it."

"Are you kidding? She never truly wanted Regina dead." Ruby stated looking down at her nails, inspecting one that was slightly chipped.

"Not that." He lowered his voice and whispered. "That Emma..."

"Has it bad for Regina?" Ruby whispered back and rolled her eyes at how obvious it was.

"Ruby!" He hissed. "What?! She does! You should have seen her earlier. It looked like she was going to shoot Marco because he told her he wouldn't let her drive." She hissed back.

"She did?" He asked worrying that his suspicions were true. Ruby looked over to check the others were still asleep.

"She kissed her hand, David. If I was bleeding I am 90 percent sure you wouldn't do that and we have been friends for how many years? There is something up with them."

"Emma isn't gay..." Ruby raised an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look. "And even if she was, Regina Mills is not."

"Well..." Ruby blushed and looked down. David stared at her with wide eyes. "We were cursed!" Ruby hissed back at him. "You had dinner with her and almost kissed her. You cannot judge!"

In the intensive care unit Emma walked over to Regina. She was laying in bed in a loose fitting hospital gown. She smirked slightly at the idea of her royal highness finding out that they cut open her designer dress to get to her shoulder. She tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy creeping in that the doctors saw the woman naked.

_'It's a protective feeling. I just don't like the idea that they saw her naked. I am sure she wouldn't like the idea. How can she make a hospital gown look good?'_

She could just make out a bandage under the sleeve of her left arm. The color was returning to to the brunette's face. A machine beeped loudly every second and a half next to her. He bottom lip was jutted out a tiny bit giving the impression she was pouting. It made her sigh at how adorable the mayor looked. Emma took her hand that didn't have an IV in it and bent down to kiss it softly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Madame Mayor." She let out a small laugh. "This is the part where you tell me you don't need me saving you and call me Miss Swan." She looked up at her waiting for it to happen but eyes stayed closed.

Emma sighed and held Regina's hand in between both of hers. "I could still feel that kiss when we trying to leave. And then you were...and I couldn't bare the idea of never kissing you again..." She cried and dipped her head to kiss Regina's knuckle and whispered softly. "I love you too."

**Let me know what you think. Sorry for the delay with this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

Regina opened her eyes feeling like she had gotten into a wrestling match with an ogre. Her whole body ached dully. She took in the beeping beside her and realised she was in hospital. She tried to lift her hand to touch her right shoulder. She grunted loudly at the effort as the graze on her left bicep stung when she bent her arm.

"Oh my god, you're up." She heard a shocked voice say in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Regina's voice more one of shock than detest, was low and raspy. She cleared her throat loudly, wishing she had a drink close by to quench her thirst.

"The only way we could get Emma to go home, was to have one of us stay here." Mary Margaret told her keeping her distance from her former enemy. Regina sat up trying to hide the pain, watching the woman suspiciously.

"And you volunteered?" She tried to mask the hurt she felt that it wasn't Emma standing there. Mary Margaret nodded with a nervous smile. "Emma was really upset, she was worried that someone might sneak into your room and kill you in your sleep."

"Ever the body guard that one."

Mary Margaret smiled proudly at her daughter for being so caring and protective even though she was confused as to why she was so protective over Regina. "It's a legitimite worry seen as how Whale wouldn't even treat you. Emma convinced another doctor to do the job...How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." Regina replied in a flippant manner wishing she was alone. The last thing she wanted was for Mary Margaret of all people to see her struggle.

"I can go get water." She said wanting to keep things cordial. She had promised Emma. Mary Margaret left the ward in search of a vending machine leaving Regina alone.

She began looking around. There were more than a dozen flower arrangements surrounding her makeshift room in the ward. Some were on her bedside cabinet and some more were on a small table.

She wondered if it was part of the volunteer program but scoffed at the idea that they would give "The Evil Queen" flowers. Yet even as she laughed off the idea the question still remained in her head. Why were they there?

She gingerly climbed out of bed to investigate. The effort of moving pulled on her shoulder wound as well as her IV. She took hold of the pole that the IV was attached to and pulled it with her. She removed wires that were attached to her chest.

The second she did the machine by her bed let out a loud whining sound. She groaned and turned it off as she made her way to the flowers. "Stupid thing."

She looked at one of a pink slipper orchid. The card attached had her name on it in clear writing. "Regina." She opened up the small card to see a note inside in a messy scrawl.

"Thank you for saving my little girl Leia. If you ever need any instruments, drop by the store: "The Blue Horn." I can't thank you enough. -Ted."

She smiled to herself and put the card back. _'There can be no way, these are all for me.' _She thought and read the next card on a bouquet of gardenias and yellow roses in the neatest handwriting she saw the note.

"Thank you! Our daughter said you saved her. Beth is our everything. I hope you get better soon.-Sincerely Rachel."

Regina tried to stop the tears that were forming but it was no use. People cared about her. They wished her well. After everything that had happened. After the curse. The next card was attached to a multitude of tulips.

"My son Wyatt is alive because of you. I am sorry I ever called you evil.-Leo."

"Sorry I took so lo...are you crying?" Mary Margaret asked as she stepped further into the room. Regina quickly wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. "I think it's allergies from the flowers."

"Here is your water. You shouldn't be standing." Mary Margaret handed her the bottle. "Can you?" She turned her hand to gesture a motion of raising a glass to your lips.

"Yes I am perfectly capable." Regina sighed in annoyance. She sat ungracefully in the chair by her bed. She looked down at her hospital gown and frowned that she was in such an outfit.

As Regina drank from the bottle slowly Mary Margaret watched curiously, leaning against the bed.

"We haven't talked since the curse." She started with a hint of fear for starting the topic of conversation. Regina looked up from the bottle slowly and placed it on the cabinet beside her.

"And." She adjusted in the chair crossing her legs and placing her arms on the arm rests. The wound on the back of her shoulder smarted when it hit the back of the chair but she gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to let Snow White see her in pain.

"Was it worth it? The curse? Taking our daughter from us?" Mary Margaret asked the fear she had before replaced with anger and indignation.

"You did that! You sent her here because of a prophecy." Regina felt her own anger bubble inside her. "And yes. If I hadn't have done that I wouldn't have them...Henry wouldn't be my son. So yes, it was worth it."

"Them?" Mary Margaret asked. "You said them. Who?"

"Henry was what I meant." Regina rolled her eyes and looked down. She needed to be more careful.

"Did you know he was my grandson?" She stared at Regina. She had been wondering this ever since the curse broke. It was an awful big coincidence that she just so happened to adopt her grandson.

"No. I told Gold I wanted to adopt." Regina took another sip of her drink. "A few months later he showed up on my door telling me about a teen mother who was looking to give away her son. I filled out the papers and a month later I had Henry. He had planned it no doubt." The mayor said darkly. "Gave me a child he knew would hate me when the curse broke."

"Henry doesn't hate you. He sees good in you. He's like Emma in that sense." Mary Margaret smiled weakly thinking about her daughter. Regina smiled to herself as she thought about Sheriff Swan.

"You saw good in me once." Regina muttered but Mary Margaret picked up on it and looked up at the ceiling tiles as she crossed her arms. "That was a long time ago."

Regina nodded. "Indeed." The school teacher sighed and looked at a bouquet of flowers close to her. "You sure have a lot of flowers. People have been dropping them off all day."

"They're nice." Regina tried to say flippantly but her voice failed her. Mary Margaret went to smell a rose the other woman kept her gaze on her.

"No child died...right?" Regina gulped afraid to her the answer. Snow put the rose down and she looked down towards the floor.

"No...but there were five bodies found in the school. Our Principal Miss Ginger was shot through her eye. Mable Potts; one of our lunch ladies was uh, killed. Marian; a cleaner and one of our janitor's Jaq."

"We found him...Emma and I...he was too far gone." She grimaced as the image of Emma desperately trying to save him came back into her head.

"And uh, Frederick; you know him right. You had his true love married to mine." Her voice was bitter. "He was...He's dead."

Regina covered her mouth. Kathryn had just found her husband again. Though Regina was almost happy that Miss Ginger had passed away, having never liked the woman but the others were innocent. They didn't deserve to die. "This is all my fault...Jefferson was after me. He wanted payback for the curse."

"A lot of us want that, you don't see them shooting up a school." Mary Margaret sighed and sat on the bed across from Regina. "You want payback why don't you do it. We are all alone. I'm vulnerable. Do it." She challenged her sizing up the woman.

"I am not going to hurt you Regina."

"Why not, it's what you want."

"Because you are Regina. The woman who saved me so many years ago. She's in there. You proved that yesterday. I think she should make a comeback." Mary Margaret smiled at her and edged closer.

"That part of me is gone...dead." Regina squared her jaw and frowned as she thought about Daniel.

"Believe it or not but she is there." Mary Margaret reached out and touched Regina's hand. The contact made the mayor pull her hand back quickly. Her shoulder pressed sharply into the back of the chair causing her to almost cry out in pain.

"What's going on here Miss Mills?" Dr. Phillip Sherman asked as he walked by with a concerned voice. "You should be in bed. Why is your heart monitor turned off?"

He threw an accusatory look towards Mary Margaret. "I have no idea!" She shot back defensively. The doctor helped Regina out of the arm chair and stood her upright before helping her back into bed. She moved back to a corner of the ward to give them some space.

"I am just going to attach these back on." He stuck the wires back onto the mayor and flipped back on the machine. "Now how are we feeling today?"

"Okay." Regina answered as she leaned back wincing.

"It is going to hurt for a while I'm afraid but your other arm is healing beautifully." He raised her left arm. "You might have a small scar, nothing too big."

He slowly let go of her arm. "Now we are going to keep you here for a little longer to monitor your recovery. But it seems to have been a successful surgery. Sheriff Swan will be pleased." He smiled at her. "Are you up for any food?"

She nodded with a polite smile. "Good lunch will come by soon. Get some rest Madam Mayor." He left just as Ruby showed up with a stack of magazines under her arm.

"I'm ready for my shift."

Two miles away from the hospital, Emma Swan was inspecting Jefferson's mansion. She trudged up the driveway. She had barely slept the night before and when she did she was plagued with terrible nightmares of Regina dying.

The floor of the hallway was covered in shattered glass that crunched beneath her feet as she walked. He hadn't bothered to clean since his breakdown at the hospital a week ago. Several half drank cups of tea littered the kitchen.

She searched the ground floor finding nothing but shattered ornaments before she made her way to the basement. She stopped on the way down, freezing on the seventh step as the room came into view.

One wall was covered with photographs of Regina. They seemed to have been taking over several years judging from the toddler sized Henry she is holding in some of them. Her eyes were scratched out of some pictures. Others had "BITCH" wrote across her face and worse names. She pulled a picture off the wall to inspect it.

Regina was in a playground holding their son's hand as he walked on a wooden balance beam. Henry looked about four years old in the picture smiling as his mother gave him an adoring look.

Emma smiled at the picture. They both looked adorable in it. Regina looked the same as she usually did in slacks and a shirt but she looked happy. Henry was in jeans and a sweater that was a bit big for him. Emma put it in the pocket of her black overcoat.

Her fingers grazed over a picture above it that had a large hole were a face should have been. She traced her fingers over it. A bullet was lodged inside the hole. _'Target practice'_

She took out her camera and took pictures of the wall before taking down each and every picture. Any that were defaced went into one bag. The small few that were spared from horns, blacked out eyes or derogative words were placed in a small envelope.

An empty box of bullets lay on the ground by a desk, she added it to the evidence. When she stood up she noticed a yellow legal pad open with badly drawn pictures of the lower level of the school. She began flipping through it. Most of it was rambling about how evil Regina was. She stopped on a page that had her son's name in large letters in the middle with message underneath.

_'Henry=Close contact shot to the head. Make sure he is dead. He deserves it, his mother took my daughter from me, her mother took my sanity. Back to school Monday. Away from the sheriff, should be easy target.'_

"He's fucking dead." Emma grabbed the notepad and the rest and got in her car. She looked to her back seat. The grey material covered in a reddish brown stain. She hadn't realised yesterday how much blood Regina had lost and seeing it made her stomach churn. She was going to see her right after she dealt with something.

Emma's tyres screeched loudly as she reached the Sheriff Station. She stormed though the doors and headed straight towards the holding cells. Jefferson wasn't there. Her anger was about to erupt within her when her father came out of the interview room.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Her face was going red as she yelled. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Emma calm down, he is in the interview room. We have him cuffed to a chair. He isn't saying much.

"I want to talk to him." She tried to shrug off his hand wanting to get into the other room.

"Emma honey, I don't think that's the best..." David started holding her shoulders. He looked down at his daughter. She looked past him with a murderous glare.

"I don't care." She pushed past him and threw the yellow legal pad on the table. "I found this in your basement. Along with the wall dedicated to our madam mayor."

Jefferson ignored her and continued looking down muttering repeatively to himself. Emma grabbed the back of his head and smashed his forehead into the table. "Stupid move going after my son." She pulled on his hair again pulling his head up. With her other hand she pointed to the page on the legal pad opened with the title "Henry".

"You came after my son. You shot Regina, you almost fucking killed her." Jefferson smirked to himself. "Oh you think that's funny?" She slammed his head into the desk again and leaned over him as she whispered menacingly into his ear. "If she dies, trust me, I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Emma..." David warned as he watched blood pour from Jefferson's nose. "A word." Emma ignored him until he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the room. "You could kill him!" He told her as he let go of her outside the room. "You can't be here. Why don't you go pick up Henry from Archie's and take him to see Regina."

Emma nodded. "It will be good for the boy, your mom texted me, she is awake."

"She is?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Emma ran out of the building and headed towards Archie's office to pick up her son.

Ruby handed Regina the latest copy of Vogue as she sat down on the arm chair with a copy of Cosmo and began flicking through the advertisements.

"So how is the shoulder?" She looked up over her magazine. Regina didn't take her eyes of hers. "It hurts."

"See any good new fashion trends? I do need a new wardrobe." Ruby asked with a kind smile thinking of the clothes her cursed self wore. "I would like some more clothes that aren't as revealing."

"There is nothing good in this. This woman here can't be more than 100 pounds. That is unnatural." She put the magazine down and took up another one. Ruby smirked. "What would be a 'natural' woman?"

Regina blushed ever so slightly. "Someone who can be seen in a profile shot." Ruby folded her Cosmo. "What about Sheriff Swan?"

"W-what about her?" The mayor hid behind her magazine. "She's a natural beautiful woman, do you think she should be in Vogue."

"I...I suppose."

"So you agree she is beautiful?"

"She...of course...I mean, she's not ugly." Regina pretended she was interested in an article on how to make a perfect parsnip sauce.

Ruby was about to ask another question when Henry burst into the room running towards his mother. "Mom!"

He threw his arms around her middle. Ruby looked up to see Emma slowly walk into the room with her hands in her pockets and a smile creeping onto her face. Regina looked up from Henry to see Emma. "Hi..." She said quietly.

"Hi." Emma smiled back at her coy and shy. Ruby got up from her chair. "I should go. Have to get to the diner...well bye..." She waved quickly and left the room looking back at them. She took out her cell phone and sent a message to David. "Truly fckd, she has it bad."

"Henry, your mom needs to breathe." Emma said teasing him but he moved back worried he had. "Sorry mom." Regina grinned at him.

"The doctor told us that you can leave soon." He told her with a beaming smile.

"That is great news. Come sit up here." She moved over slightly to leave space by her left. "Are you sure? What about your arm?"

"This one is just a scratch." Regina assured him. Emma watched the two of them as she moved a magazine to sit on the arm chair. She couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she saw the mayor move around.

Henry climbed up and Regina lifted her left arm and wrapped it around him. "I was so worried about you." She whispered and kissed the top of his head.

"You were the one who got shot. I thought you were going to die." He whispered and hugged her again. "Not with Emma there." Regina smirked to her but turned quickly to a sincere smile. "Thank you. For saving me, for getting me out of there."

"She was so worried, she almost hit Marco and she swore so much." Henry told his mom looking up at her. Emma blushed bright red. "I didn't swear that much."

"You told grandma to 'fucking break the speed limit'"

"Henry!" Regina tried to reprimand him but she couldn't help smirk at how embarrassed Emma was getting. "You swore at Snow White?" Regina teased her. "Well she drives like a granny."

"She is a granny." Henry added making both women burst into laughter. "I need to go the bathroom." Henry announced and moved to sit up. "They are down the hall. Do you want me to go with you?" Emma asked.

"I am ten not two." Henry jumped down from the bed and went off in search of the nearest bathroom leaving the two women alone.

"Soooo." Emma said with a smile trying to fill the silence. "About yesterday, when I..." Regina shifted in the bed to turn around and lowered her voice to a near whisper. "kissed you...I thought I was going to die..."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "And you thought about kissing me before you died."

"Well I lost a lot of blood." Regina tried to defend herself.

"You also said you loved me." Emma stated.

"I was delirious." Regina added quickly expecting a rejection from the blonde. "If you say so. I am just glad you are okay."

"Mary Margaret said five people were killed. Do you have him?" Emma nodded. "He is currently in the investigation room of the station with a broken nose and a bruised skull."

"David, did that?" Regina asked confused as to why the normally calm shepherd would be so aggressive. "No I did. He almost killed you. His basement wall was covered in pictures of you spanning over a few years. Some had bullet holes in them."

"You be-"

"Sorry to interrupt, I just want to check the wound. Hello Sheriff Swan, we met the other day." Emma hugged him the same as she had done the day before. "Thank you so much for saving her."

Regina blushed as she watched. "Not every day I get to save a hero." He moved over to Regina and leaned her forward. "Miss Swan, I just need you to hold her hands."

Emma moved closer and held both of Regina's hands looking into her eyes. "It's good to have support, this might sting a small bit." He began unfastening her gown and moving it down a small bit to access her bandages. Emma tried not to look down at the cleavage that was exposed but failed. The gown stopped just short of her nipples. Regina squeezed Emma's hands and gave her a pointed stare.

"You will need to redress the wound if you went home, do you have someone there to help?" He asked as he began to close up her robe. "You can lay back down."

She leaned back but Emma kept hold of one hand. "I can help out."

"You really don't have to." Regina shook her head just as Henry came back into the room. "I want to although we should stay at your house. Can't see my mom being to happy if you stayed with us."

"That's settled, well you can leave once you and Miss Swan sign release papers." He smiled and left the ward.

"We are going to stay with you." Henry smiled happily as he hugged Emma's side. Dr. Sherman came back with a clipboard and a baggie with gauze and prescription painkillers.

"She will need a refill in a week's time. Here is the prescription for that. Now it is important that you don't get this wet. So baths are in order. When you wash your hair make sure to have your back covered, a towel will do. If you notice the wound go green, please bring her in immediately."

He began removing the IV from her hand gently. Emma filled out the release forms and left them on the table at the end of her bed. "You might need a truck for all the flowers." He said with a smile as he removed the heart monitors.

Regina held out her hand. "Thank you for saving me." He shook it. "Thank you for saving my son."

He helped Regina sit up. "We will get a wheelchair. You have to leave in one." He left the room. Emma took her hands and assisted the former queen.

"They tore my dress, I have nothing to wear." She whispered in Emma's ear feeling embarrassed that she would have to leave in a gown that barely covered her backside.

"Here." Emma removed her black coat and put it around Regina's shoulders so she would be covered in more than just a hospital gown. "No one will know." She rang her hand through Regina's hair to smooth down some stray strands. "Beautiful as ever." She whispered while Henry watched the curiously.

Dr Sherman came back and helped Regina into the chair. He also had a food trolley. "For all your flowers. Henry why don't you help me with these." Henry and Dr. Sherman filled the trolley with the flowers. Emma kneeled down beside Regina. "People are beginning to see what I see."

"And what's that?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"That you are good." Emma smiled warmly at her.

**I made it a bit longer per request. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Why are we stopping here?" Regina asked noticing through the passenger side window of the police cruiser, that Emma had stopped outside her and Mary Margaret's loft apartment building. The rain thumped loudly on the roof of the car as it came down heavily.

"I just need to pick up some things, unless you want me wearing your clothes." Emma gave her a haughty smirk and opened the car door. A sudden rush of cold air swept through the vehicle sending a shiver down Regina's spine. "I will only be a few minutes." She added turning back to face the mayor who was pulling the Sherrif's coat closer to her body to keep herself warm.

Regina smiled at the idea that Emma felt the need to reassure her and released her seat belt from it's catch. She let out a small sigh as the pressure against her shoulder was released, realising it probably would have been better to sit in the backseat.

"Mom, I want to grab somethings too, can you open the door?" Henry asked from the backseat as he tried fruitlessly to open the door.

Emma rolled her eyes getting out of the car almost yelping as the heavy raindrops drenched through her poloneck. "Stop pulling on the handle. It doesn't open from the inside." Emma informed him as she opened the door.

He sprinted off ahead of her into the building taking the steps two at a time up to the apartment leaving his mothers by and in the car.

"I will be no more than ten minutes." Emma told Regina. "You don't have to be so protective. I am fine. Go ahead before you drown." Regina told her tilting her head in the direction their son had taken off.

Emma ran in after him and the second she was in the building Regina flipped down the sun visor to check the mirror to see how she looked. She almost gasped as she took in how pale her skin appeared. Her usually olive skin was at least a shade lighter from the loss of blood. She held the side of her face and wished she had make up on hand.

"She has seen you like this." Regina muttered angrily as she tried to fix her hair. _'Of all the people to see you looking this bad. There is no way in hell she would be interested now.'_

As she ran her fingers through her hair she noticed that the ends of strands of hair on her right were caked in something red. "Ugh." She grimaced realising it was dried blood from her shoulder injury. She began searching through the glove compartment for a hairbrush in a desperate attempt to get it out of her hair.

Meanwhile inside the building Emma was grabbing clothes from her drawers and shoving them into a gym bag while Henry went in search of some books to bring to his Mom's house.

Mary Margaret was in the kitchen area making dinner while David sat on a stool near her drinking tea and reading one of Henry's comics.

"Emma, are you staying for dinner?" Mary Margaret asked as she stirred the bolognese adding parsley as she stirred.

"No. Have you seen my blue shirt?" Emma asked riffling through her wardrobe for the item in question.

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked suspiciously watching her daughter. "I'm going to be staying at Regina's for a bit." Emma said casually as she start looking for underwear. David choked on his tea and coughed violently causing his wife to run to his aid and pat his back.

"You are doing what?!" He managed to choke out. _'She is defiling my daughter. Ugh no. Ruby was right. No.' _

"She needs someone to take care of her." Emma said non chalantly but looked over at her father as she added her favorite pyjamas to the bag. "Henry asked me to..." She added.

Henry bounced down the stairs with a bag on his back. "No I didn't." David stared at his daughter with wide eyes while Mary Margaret narrowed hers.

"Go wait in the car Kid!" Emma ordered as she blushed darkly, hiding her face behind a Bruce Springsteen concert t-shirt. He looked between her and his grandparents before waving goodbye to them quickly and running down to his mom waiting in the police cruiser. "Okay, bye Grandpa! Bye Grandma Snow!"

"Emma, what is going on?" Mary Margaret asked moving closer to the make shift bedroom her daughter was in. "The doctor said she needed someone or she had to stay another night and...Henry gave me those big puppy dog eyes and I couldn't exactly say no so I said yes and so I am going to be staying with her for a short while..."

Emma took a deep breath after her ramble hoping her parents wouldn't see through her lie. The truth was the idea of spending time with the mayor was making her stomach flip.

David however covered his mouth as he watched her put red lacey underwear into the bag. Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter feeling proud that she didn't hold a grudge towards the former evil queen.

_'She is so amazing seeing past what that horrid woman did. Helping her out in a time of need. She is such a great person.' _

_'Why does she need red lacey underwear? Why does she own that? Oh god, I am going to be sick. My little girl shouldn't have...Oh she is going to show Regina th...No...I am gonna vomit.'_

Emma went into the bathroom to get her toothbrush and hairbrush. David called after her. "Why not have her stay here?"

_'Under our roof so we can supervise you.'_

"Because no offense but we can barely fit four people here comfortably. Besides she is supposed to relax and rest and I don't think she will be able to do that with you two."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mary Margaret asked failing to hide the hurt from her voice.

"Just that you three don't get along very well." Emma reasoned as she zipped up the bag. "And you two do." David questioned as he thought of their history before this week. A history filled with tension and subtext.

"Well I don't see her like you do. Like she is still the Evil Queen." She threw the shoulder strap over her shoulder and opened the door. "I should go Regina is waiting downstairs."

"You can't stay at hers." David blurted out. His wife and daughter turned to look at him. "And why can't I?" Emma raised an eyebrow testing him.

"B-b-because I said so?" He said unconvincingly knowing that he had no lost any hope of convincing her otherwise. He had no argument. He couldn't say what he wanted to. That she couldn't stay there because he didn't think that they should be left alone together. He knew if he did that his wife would question it and the more she stayed in the dark over his daughter's growing relationship with their enemy the better.

"I am a grown woman. Nice try." Emma declared and for effect even patted him on shoulder in a slightly condescending way before sauntering over to the door. "I'll be back soon enough. Oh, can I take this?" Emma picked up the large yellow umbrella by the door and left the apartment before they could answer.

She opened up the umbrella and looked over at the police cruiser noticing through the rainfall that Henry was telling Regina something funny. She could make out the mayor laughing and sighed happily at the idea of staying with them.

"Sorry I took so long." Emma said as she threw her gym bag into the backseat by her son. She took down the umbrella and moved to the driver's seat. "Seat belts."

Emma gave a pointed look at Regina. "You too Madam Mayor." Regina looked straight ahead. "It is just a few blocks I will be fine." Regina stated with her chin up as if to say "I am above this."

"Regina, just put it on." Emma told her not wanting to set a bad example for Henry. "I can't get it back on." She mumbled feeling embarrassed that she couldn't complete a simple task. She had tried in their absence but every time she moved her left arm across her to reach for it a sharp pain radiated down her arm.

Emma gave her soft understanding smile tilting her head at the cute frown Regina had plastered on her face. She leaned over her and pulled the seat belt as far as it could go. Regina watched her with her lips parted, her breath caught in her throat. She gulped as she felt Emma's warm hand on her thigh in an attempt to steady herself before clipping the belt into the catch. "Thank you." The mayor whispered softly.

"Just keep this part below here." Emma said in a low voice as she move the belt under Regina's breasts making both of them blush. "To avoid your uh shoulder." Emma licked her lips and looked up into Regina's eyes who was staring back at her intensely.

"Can we go now?" Henry asked in a bored tone making both women jump ever so slightly. Emma groaned internally before moving back to her seat. The boy was starting to get on her nerves but she shook it off, clearing her throat before she started the engine.

On the drive up Mifflin street Emma and Henry were debating on which fictional characters would win in a fight while Regina watched to two of them. "Obviously Iron Man would beat Superman."

"Kid are you kidding me?! Superman has powers, Iron man doesn't."

Regina watched amused by the passion between them. "His suit has powers! He beat a god and you think he can't beat Superman, he just needs to get criptagite."

"It's cryptonite, Kid. Fine. I concede maybe Iron Man would win." Emma frowned with a small pout. A small silence took over before the boy spoke again.

"What about the Hulk versus the Thing?" He suggested as they drove up the hill to the mayoral mansion. Emma pondered it but before she could answer Regina chimed in. "The Hulk. The Thing though made of a strong rock is stuck the same size as an average human wheras the Hulk can grow to the height of skyscrapers. He could easily break him."

Emma and Henry turned to stare at her in equal levels of shock. "You don't agree?" She asked innocently. "You know comic books?" Emma asked in awe as she drew closer to 108. "I have a ten year old son." Regina said matter of factly with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah...of course. You are wrong by the way. The Hulk could hit the Thing and he would barely feel it but the Hulk would have hit a brick wall literally. The Thing would just need to shoot him and he shrinks down to Bruce." Emma realised she mentioned getting shot and covered her mouth. "Regina...I am so sorry I sometimes speak witho-" She was cut off by Regina.

"And how exactly does the Thing get his rock stubs through to the trigger?" She grinned good naturally showing the blonde that she wasn't offended by the remark.

"I'm with Mom on this. The Hulk all the way." Henry added as Emma parked the car in the driveway of 108 Mifflin street. Regina smirked and looked back at him. "Thank you Henry."

Emma groaned knowing she lost while Regina laughed triumphatly. "Kid, why don't you bring in the bags." She gave him the keys. "I can't open the door remember." He pointed out pulling on the handle for good measure. Emma sighed and got out of the vehicle to open his door. The second she did he took her bag and his and ran towards the house to avoid getting wet. Emma leaned back into the car and placed her hand over the brunette's. "Wait here for one second."

The constant small acts of care were making the mayor's butterflies dance in her stomach. Emma took the umbrella from the backseat and walked around to Regina's door.

"Ready my queen." She offered her hand. "Don't call me that." Regina told her before taking the hand offered to her. It was meant to be a scold but there was little fight there. She was to enamored by the blonde's charm.

Getting out of the car seemed more difficult than she thought however and she stumbled ever so slightly when she stood to her feet causing Emma to snake her arm around the mayor's waist. "I got you."

They walked side by side down the driveway to the house. "Let's get you upstairs." Emma told her. Regina licked her lips having heard that line many times in her fantasies of the sheriff but never once imagining it with such care as what she heard this time.

Henry came down to them. "I put your bag in the guest room. Mom do you need help?" Regina shook her head. "No I have this." She turned to Emma. "I can make it upstairs."

"If you are sure...Henry why don't you go watch cartoons and I will um, unpack." Henry looked at the two of them before rushing off to the living room to watch Adventure Time. Regina was already halfway up the stairs when Emma came up behind her placing her hand on the small of Regina's back. "You know you don't have to struggle. I'm here to help. Do you need me to help you?"

"I can walk up the stairs." She snapped hating that she needed any assistance in the first place. She noticed the pout on the blonde's face and frowned at herself. "I am sorry for snapping.I just need..." Regina stopped on the step and looked down unsure how to broach the topic.

"Go on." Emma encouraged causing the brunette to blush darkly and mutter. "I need to shower..." Emma raised an eyebrow. "And..."

"Uh, Dr. Sherman said I should take baths and I can't reach up to do my hair...it has blood in it Miss Swan." Emma blushed the same shade. "Oh, you want me to...to help you..."

Regina nodded feeling incredibly shy at the request. "Um well, why don't you get towels and I will be right back." Emma gulped and turned away from the mayor and walked back downstairs mouthing "Oh my god" repeatedly to herself.

She was going to see Regina naked. The Regina Mills. The woman who had starred several times in sexual fantasies of hers. The mother to her child. The sexiest mayor she had ever seen. Hell, the sexiest woman she had ever seen.

Emma tried to focus on the task at hand. She needed to get cling film or sandwich bags to put over the bandages so the wounds wouldn't get wet or infected. She had seen the affects of what happens when they do back when she was in the foster system and it wasn't pretty.

It was only when she was in the kitchen that she realised that she had no idea where anything was. She called out for Henry who came into help rather quickly. "If you are looking for snacks I hid some in the back of the pantry. I am not sure if she found them yet though."

"What? No...where does your mom keep cling film, sandwich bags, stuff like that?" She asked as she began checking cabinets.

"Down here." He bent down and opened a bottom cabinet. "Why do you need them?" He asked curiously. "Your uh, mom wants to take a bath. Need to cover her wounds." Emma blushed again at the idea.

"Why are you blushing so much?"

"I am not, it is just hot in here." Emma hid her face in the cabinet as she retrieved what she'd been looking for. "Whatever, when will dinner be ready?"

_'I have to take care of dinner.' _"About an hour or so." She answered and he disappeared back into the living room.

She exhaled deeply and tried to supress the excitement that was crackling inside her body. She was just helping a friend she reasoned as she took the stairs two at a time. "Regina?" She called out and found the mayor sitting on her bed still in her long black coat holding something in her hands.

"Where did you get this Miss Swan?" Regina asked angrily showing a photograph to Emma that she had forgotten she put in her pocket. "Uh, I...I found it at Jefferson's."

"Why is it in your coat pocket?" She asked trying not to yell at the Sheriff. "I liked it." Emma winced at how it sounded. "You two just look so happy and I noticed that you didn't have many photos of the two of you because you were usually the one taking the photos so..."

"You took one from a stalker." Emma frowned. "Not my smartest idea but...look at it. You both look so adorable...I mean you both look happy." She sat down next to her. "I know that since I came here I messed up some of that happiness between you two but it would be great to see it come back."

"It would be." She agreed and placed the photo on her bedside locker. "Could I maybe keep this one?" Emma asked. "I don't have any photos of him then." Regina nodded but left it on her locker.

"So um, shall we?" Emma asked nervously. Regina gave her a curt smile and took the peacoat off her shoulders and handed it to Emma before taking off her shoes. "Could you?" Regina gestured to the strings at the back of the gown holding it together. Emma gulped and moved behind her to unknot them.

She pulled on the strings causing the first to open and soon the next one. Emma's eyes wandered down the mayor's back from the large bandage on her right shoulder down to the small of her back where black silk underwear covered the Regina's shapely ass. She wanted desperately to kiss down her spine but tried to remain professional.

"I might need your help getting the sleeve over my left arm." Regina stated. Emma shook her head trying to look away from her. "Huh, yeah of course."

Emma slid the gown off her shoulders easily when it got to her arms Regina failed to bite back a groan as the material pushed over her bandage.

_'Oh god, I am not going to be able to do this. I am getting turned on when she is in pain. I'm the worst person alive. Who does that? Why does it have to sound so sexy though?'_

Before the gown could could drop Regina quickly covered herself in a towel and walked to the bathroom. She hated feeling vulnerable and being naked in front of the one woman in Storybrooke that she was attracted to when the other woman would be complety clothed was making her nervous.

She ran the water in the large bathtub until barely filled halfway with water and bubbles. Emma followed her and took her hand leading her away from the tub. "Before you get in, I need to cover them. Sit." Emma ordered.

Regina sat down on the toilet seat with the lid down crossing her legs. Emma came back with cling film and wrapped it around her left arm several times. "You will need to lower your towel a bit so I can get to your shoulder." Regina rolled her eyes before complying causing Emma to inhale sharply as the towel rested lower showing more cleavage.

She held onto her good shoulder as she began to cover the bandage in cling film. Her soft hands pressed the plastic down just above Regina's right breast making her chew on the inside of her cheeks to avoid letting the woman know how even that was beginning to turn her on.

Emma made sure the shoulder was covered properly before draping a smaller towel around the woman's shoulders. Emma looked away to give her some privacy as the brunette stood up and asked.

"Do you need help with your underwear or can you take them off?"

"Was that your way of flirting with me?" Regina teased as she removed them from under her towel. Emma's face blanched of color. "What no! I was just...I wasn't sure if..."

The former queen smirked at the bumbling sheriff as she dipped her body into the water. She adjusted the bubbles to cover the lower half of her body and looked over at Emma who still had her back to her. "You can turn around."

Emma turned around and couldn't avoid looking at the woman in front of her in all her glory. Her eyes roamed over her body hungrily and whispered "Wow." to herself before approaching her. "What do you need me to do?"

"I just need you to help washing my hair. I think I can do the rest." She gave Emma a smile. The water barely went up to her waist. The mayor was trying her best to shield her body from the blonde using her arms feeling a slight bit embarrassed. She felt extremely exposed compared to the Sheriff's poloneck and jeans.

Emma took the hand held shower and knelt down beside her. "Tell me if it is too cold." Emma turned it on and Regina leaned her head back so that the blonde had better access. Emma softly ran her fingers through her hair making sure it was completely wet before she added shampoo. She tapped softly on Regina's good shoulder and handed her the shower nozzle so her hands could be free.

As she massaged her scalp, Regina closed her eyes relaxing to the sensation by resting her arms. Emma bit her bottom lip hard as Regina's arms fell to her side revealing the swell of her breasts. A warmth spread down her body and she tried to ignore it as she took the shower nozzle back off the woman feeling on fire in the room.

As Emma continued Regina took a bar of soap and began to lather up her legs. Emma tried not to stare and tried to keep her eyes on the back of the brunette's head.

Emma had gotten to conditioner when her strength to not look over the other woman's body faded especially when the bubbles between the mayor's legs had shifted. Emma dropped the shower nozzle suddenly causing her top to get drenched in the process. She quickly picked it up and finished off and quickly wrapped her wet hair in another towel. "All done do you want to get out now?"

She pulled her wet top over her shoulders causing Regina to stare at her as it got stuck in the process of getting it over her head.

Regina swallowed thickly as Emma stood in front of her in a bra and jeans. "I need you to just raise my right arm and look away." She muttered. "You know that is going to hurt like a motherfucker." Regina furrowed her brows. "Irregardless I need you to do it."

Emma gave her a curt nod and took her right hand. "And why are we doing this?" Emma asked suspiciously as she raised the arm up. "Turn aro-argh-around." Emma saw Regina with a razor in the corner of her eye after about twenty seconds Regina groaned. "You can let it down."

"You went through intense pain so you could shave your pits?" Emma asked rolling her eyes. "I don't like the idea of them not shaved." She muttered and asked Emma if she could have ten minutes of alone time so she could shave her legs.

Emma nodded and left the bathroom but not before taking in the image one last time. She went back to her room and fell back on the bed. Her hand slipped past the waistband of her jeans. She felt the damp material of her underwear against her fingers and closed her eyes picturing Regina naked again and began rolling her fingers against her damp underwear. She took off her jeans and moved up on the bed as she began to move her fingers under her panties.

She felt a wet heat hit her finger as she pushed past her lips moving her finger up and down. She thought of Regina's naked breasts and pushed a finger into herself before moving it back out and circling her clit.

"Emma will dinner be soon!" Henry called out from the bottom of the stairs. Emma groaned at the distraction stopped the movement with her hand. "Soon Kid!" She called out and closed her eyes and thought of Regina naked again as she went back to moving her hand. "When is soon?" Henry called out closer to the door. Emma huffed and threw on a shirt and jeans. "About a half an hour."

She sighed and realised she should probably go back to the mayor. She took a quick look in Regina's closet for clothes for her to wear and decided she had a better option.

Emma came back and by the time she did all the bubbles had disappeared and she could clearly see a naked Regina in the bath tub who covered herself the second she noticed the sheriff leering at her. "Do you mind!"

"I'm just here to help you out." She moved closer and offered the woman her hands. Regina took them and stood up. Her body completely naked in front of Emma. Emma took in the beauty before her for a second before handing her a towel. She quickly wrapped the towel around her body before stepping out of the tub with Emma's assistance.

Regina padded to her room and saw a large cotton concert tee shirt on her bed with a pair of shorts. "Miss Swan what is this?"

"You need to be comfortable and those silk pyjamas in your closet will just irritate your shoulder and arm." She told her as she began to remove the cling film from the mayor's arm. "You were in my closet?"

"I was picking out something comfortable for you. I also suggest no bra...because of straps." Regina went to her underwear drawer and pulled out a pair before disappearing into the closet to put them on.

Emma sat on the edge of her bed and almost drooled when Regina came back in with her wet hair down and just in a pair of blue silk panties. "Don't stare Miss Swan."

"Here I will help with this." Emma walked closer with the large shirt in her hand. "It will only hurt for a second." She helped get the top on. The oversized shirt went past her ass causing Emma to grin at how she made something so casual look so sexy. "I should probably go check on Henry I did tell him dinner would be ready around now."

Regina looked at her as she put on the navy cotton shorts that belonged to Emma. "You are going to cook?" The question came out a scoff.

"Hey! I can cook...okay I can't...I might get Granny's take out. Do you want me to get you your usual BLT?"

"You know my usual?" Regina asked as she sat beside her on the bed. "Yeah, um I should go before the dinner rush hits."

She held Regina's hand lightly and was about to lean in to kiss her goodbye but stopped herself before leaving the room needing air.

She pulled on her coat and called out. "HENRY! I am going to get food at Granny's keep an eye on your mom!"

"Get me a cheeseburger and -"

"Hot chocolate. I know Kid! I won't be long!"

And with that Emma left the mansion and drove off for dinner. Henry waited until her car was gone before heading upstairs. He knocked tentatively on his mother's bedroom door.

"Hi mom, what are you wearing?" He asked confused as he took in her outfit. "Miss Swan insisted on it." She crossed her tanned legs as he sat beside her. "She did it because she cares." He added. "I care too. I was so scared you were going to die when I saw you in her arms on the playground." He teared up and held her hand.

Though it stung badly she wrapped her arm around him in an effort to comfort him. "I am okay now." She leaned down to kiss his cheek. "You do look way better than you did earlier." He admitted. "Do you want to come downstairs and watch TV?"

She beamed brightly at him having missed this side to him in the previous year. "Of course."

Emma made a quick detour down to the woods and pulled the cruiser over to a deserted low shoulder on the road and slipped her fingers into her panties needing release sooner rather than later. She worked quickly as she played with her clit wishing desperately that it was Regina's hand. The thought made her wetter than she already was. Within minutes her toes were curling as she came hard.

She sucked her fingers and headed off to Granny's to get the food.

Back at the mansion, Regina and Henry sat cuddled up on the couch watching Scooby Doo when Emma came in the door with a bag of food. "It's the guy who asked for them to get rid of the ghost." She announced. Regina and Henry simultaneously rolled their eyes at her and moved to the dining room table. Henry had set the table while Emma started to take out the food.

"What took you so long?" Henry asked. Emma blushed and muttered. "Dinner rush was early."

They ate dinner in relative silence all too hungry to speak. When it was over Henry offered to put away the dishes causing both mother's to raise an eyebrow at him. "I just want to help."

"Hey kid, are you up for a film with your moms tonight?" She asked looking at Regina asking her too. "Sounds good." "Awesome."

"Can I pick the film?" He asked in an excited tone as he put away the last plate into the dishwasher. "Sure kid."

The three of them moved to the living room after dinner and began watching Finding Nemo. Before Marlin met Dory Regina was fast asleep on the couch, her painkillers from dinner finally kicking in. Emma covered her in a blanket as they continued watching. When the film ended Henry looked over at his sleeping mother.

"We can't leave her down here. What if she rolls off the couch onto her arm?" Emma placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaned over to wake her. Henry pulled her back. "Don't!" He hissed in a stage whispered.

"How am I supposed to get her upstairs?" She asked. "Well you carried her out of the school. Can't you carry her upstairs?" He gave her big puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine kid. I will." He smiled and hugged her around the waist before yawning and walking upstairs. Emma leaned down and scooped the mayor in her arms. She carefully carried her upstairs. A task that was more difficult than it appeared to be.

When she got to her room she gently let her down in the center of her bed. She couldn't help but grin when the mayor mumbled in her sleep. Emma pulled a fleece blanket over her body and before leaning down to place a soft gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." She moved her hair off her face before leaving the room and heading back to hers.

**I made it longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Regina had slept well for the first time since the curse broke. She wasn't sure if it was from having Emma and Henry there or if it was from her painkillers. Either way she didn't want to get up the next morning. She grumbled when she felt a hand shake her from her sleep and when reluctantly opened her eyes she saw another face close to her's staring back.

The immediate shock made her scream and jump back. When she came to her senses she realised it was the Sheriff. Emma had her hands raised in a don't-shoot stance. "Woah, I am not here to hurt you."

"Why would you wake someone like that!" The mayor yelled trying to calm her rapid heartbeat by placing her hand over it, just below her bandages. "That wasn't funny."

Emma glared back at her with her arms crossed. "I wasn't trying to be, I had been trying to wake you for the last five minutes. God, you are a heavy sleeper." She explained not exactly delighted with how it went.

"Was that a scream?!" Henry burst into the room with a tray in his hands looking worried.

"It seems your mom got a fright when I woke her." Emma smirked as she went to take the tray off him.

"How would you react when you opened your eyes and saw a face grinning back at you." The brunette huffed as she sat up in the bed noticing the tray, her heart going back to it's regular beat.

"Henry woke up early to make you breakfast in bed." Emma informed making Regina grin at him. He had never done that for her. Not that she would have allowed having him cook unsupervised so she didn't see it as something against him but having him be so thoughtful made her heart flutter.

Emma placed the tray on a bedside table and Henry climbed up onto the other side of the bed and got comfortable.

"Miss Swan would you mind getting me my painkillers." Regina asked in a husky morning voice. Emma took in the woman in front of her in her shirt with her hair sticking up in places. She wondered how she could make something look as sexy as she did. After about 30 seconds of staring she realised she hadn't moved. "Pills, yes. I'll be two seconds."

When she left down the hall Regina ran a hand through her messed hair, trying to smooth some of it down. "I made you pancakes and coffee." Henry told her catching her off guard as he handed her a cup. "I didn't know how much coffee you are meant to add. I hope it's okay." Regina took a sip and spit some of it back in the cup. It was the strongest coffee that had ever passed her lips. She tried to hold back a grimace as she swallowed the small amount still in her mouth.

Henry gave her a hopeful look and she found herself given him a weak smile. "Too hot...Out of curiousity how many spoonfuls did you put in?" He looked up trying to remember as Regina put the cup down. "Well when I make hot chocolate I put in 4 and a half spoonfuls. So I figured you do the same..."

He gave her a big grin and she smiled back. _'I cannot drink that. Ugh I need to wash my mouth out. But look at his little face.' _

"Did you sleep okay? You fell asleep on the film last night." He informed her as he plumped a pillow and put it behind his head. She just looked at him confused, if that was true then it didn't make sense why she was sitting in her bed. "How did I get up here?"

"Emma carried you up." He rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious explanation.

_'She carried me to bed...and I was asleep for it. Damnit!'_

"Here have some pancakes." He placed the tray on her lap. "Emma helped me make them." As if waiting for a cue Emma came in the door with a glass of water and two painkillers.

"Mom already has a drink." Henry pointed out. Emma looked over at the coffee and suppressed a smirk. "Kid, she needs to take these with water."

She sat down on the foot of the bed watching the two of them interact. She began to wonder if her and Henry would ever have that sort of relationship feeling that lately she was more like a friend to him.

She was lost in her train of thoughts until she heard one of them talk to her. "These are really good." Regina pointed her fork down to the pancakes on the plate. Emma gave her a sheepish smile. "Nothing really."

She finished two and saw Henry look at her plate. "Sweetheart, why don't you have the other one." She handed him the plate and he looked at her skeptically not wanting to steal her dinner. "You sure?"

"Yes go ahead." He wolfed it down as Regina took her painkillers. "Mom, are you coming today?" He asked after he finished. Emma hit him in the shoulder and glared at him.

"Coming where?"

"There's a memorial for the people who were shot. David called about it this morning." Henry explained. Emma sighed not wanting to worry the woman about it. "Your mom should be resting Kid. I don't think she should."

"I would like to pay my respects." The mayor told them definitely her tone leaving little room for argument on the subject. "It is on in a few hours." Emma informed her. "Speaking of, Kid you need to get ready and you promised you would empty the dishwasher."

"Can't it wait?" He moaned. Emma crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. He trounced off the bed muttering something under his breath. Regina stared at the blonde. "Since when did you become strict?"

"I just didn't want to empty it." Emma smirked at her. "Well you should rest for a little bit. I will be up later to help you get dressed."

She took the tray and the disgusting cup of coffee off the bed and the bedside table and was heading out the door when Regina stopped her by getting out of the bed and reaching out to touch her elbow.

"Did you carry me to bed last night?"

Emma whirled around. "Huh. Oh well couldn't have you falling off the couch and hurting your shoulder." The mayor nodded in agreement. "Thanks...for you know...carrying me."

"It was nothing. You are actually quite tiny." The blonde teased causing Regina to cross her arms. "I am not."

Emma just laughed and brought the tray downstairs.

Regina went downstairs a short while later to find it empty. She assumed the others were in their rooms so she made herself a proper cup of coffee, using 1 and a half tea spoons and sat in her kitchen she began reading the paper.

It was one from Portland. There was zero mention of the shootings. She should have known there wouldn't be. No one outside the town knew it existed. She wondered if that was still the case since the curse was lifted she knew people could leave. Hadn't Mr Gold left the second the curse broke. Said he was planning a world trip before Emma broke the curse.

She continued reading and when she finished all but the sports section she headed upstairs to use the bathroom. She could hear the shower going from the main bathroom and assumed Emma was in there. When she got to her room she made a bee line for her en suite and jumped for the second time that morning when she saw a very naked Emma in her shower.

She stood frozen in place, unable to stop staring at the blonde's body. The Sheriff was lathering her hair with shampoo unaware that she was being watched. Regina heard Henry call out for her and quickly backed out of the room.

He needed help deciding on what to wear to a memorial. She took out a shirt and tie and slacks and quickly used the bathroom before heading back to her room. She walked in to find Emma Swan with a towel wrapped around her body barely covering it, standing at the door of her walk in closet. The blonde craned her head back when she saw her.

"I don't have anything black in the clothes I brought. I figured I could just borrow one of your dresses."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You figured? Did you even bother to ask if you could?" Emma turned back towards the closet. "I knew if I did you would say something like 'I don't think they would fit you.'"

Regina walked closer looking her up and down and pulling at the concert tee she had on her own body. "Well this shirt is very loose."

"It is loose on me too!" Emma argued and took down a grey dress, the same one Regina first wore when she came to Storybrooke so many years ago. She held it up to her body. "This one will do. What do you want to wear? Maybe something strapless..."

Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow making the blonde blush. "So it isn't painful to get in and out of." She explained but it seemed to have gone on deaf ears.

"There should be a strapless dress in the back." The mayor pointed out. She had remembered buying one but never wearing it. Emma peered out from the closet door. "I'll get it, you just relax."

"I am actually going to wash up." Regina told her before heading into the ensuite to brush away her coffee breath.

Emma ran her fingers over the other dresses and wondered what was in the drawers. Her curiousity got the better of her and she opened one and saw it was filled with necklaces. Another had silk scarves. She wondered what else could be in them and opened one noticing blue silk and pulled it out holding it up by the straps.

_'She would look so good in this, her in this standing by the doorway curling a finger to get me to come closer and then...'_

Regina walked up behind her and saw Emma holding up a blue silk teddy and blanched of color. "What are you doing?"

Emma dropped it immediately and hurried to pick it up. "I uh, I was seeing what it was...looks nice. I could uh, it's um...I'll just put it back." She quickly folded it and threw it in the drawer. "The dress was in the back, right?"

"Right." Regina wondered how long Emma had been looking at her lingerie and why she was looking at it. She wondered if Emma had any herself the though making her cheeks tint a light pink.

Emma quickly retrieved the dress and placed it on the bed along with the dress she had chosen. "You will need a strapless bra too." Emma pointed out and walked towards the dresser. She was stopped with a hand on her hip.

"I can get my own underwear out." Regina explained and took out a pair of underwear and bra. Emma approached her fixing her towel as she did. "You are going to need help getting out of that shirt." She reminded her.

"You need to raise your left arm." She stepped closer and the mayor did as she was told. Emma inhaled deeply willing herself not to touch the other woman when she held the bottom of the tee shirt. She raised it above Regina's head exposing her naked breasts. The blonde desperately wanted to touch them but contained herself as she pulled the top gently over her right arm.

When the top was gone Regina rapidly covered herself feeling incredibly exposed. "I need you to turn around." Emma told her and the former queen turned away from her.

Emma took the strapless bra in her hand and noticed that she had a perfect view in the mirror when Regina dropped her arm.

"Can we hurry up." Regina groaned. Emma reluctantly covered her up clicking the hooks of the bra in place. Regina pulled on her shorts and wiggled out of them easily. "Turn around." She told Emma who sighed and looked in the other direction. A full length mirror by the bed showed a view from the other mirror from where she stood. She blushed darkly as she saw Regina change into a pair of purple underwear noticing her naked for a second. The image made Emma squeeze her thighs together. She watched as Regina stepped into the dress and got it up halfway before needing assistance.

"Can you help?" She asked looking over her shoulder. Emma pulled it up and held her hip as she zipped the dress up.

Regina turned around and reached out placing her fingers just above Emma's breasts. The action caused Emma to take a sharp intake of air. Regina fixed her towel for her and looked up into her green eyes with a smirk on her lips. "It was falling down and by the way Miss Swan. I could see you in the mirror."

Emma's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "I...I should get ready..." She rushed out of the room and almost ran to the guest room.

She got dressed took out her hair dryer and turned on her curler. Once her hair was styled she got dressed. She heard a knock at her door. "Miss Swan?"

Regina came in and sat down on the spare bed. "I um, I need...I was wondering if you could help me with my hair. You look nice by the way." She added. Emma gave her a big smile and patted the chair she had been sitting in. Regina sat down and Emma ran a brush carefully through her hair remembering how painful it could be when someone brushed it harshly.

"Do you want your hair pulled back, like in a ponytail?" She asked and Regina shook her head. "No. I only had my hair that way when I was younger and when I was imprisioned."

"You were in jail too? And you gave me all that crap about me being in juvie?" Emma said playfully as she ran the brush through the mayor's dark brown hair.

"It was a cell in your mother's castle." She informed her making Emma's face fall. "Mary Margaret captured you?"

"She did once...I was set for execution but she stopped it and then let me go." Regina grumbled as she though of Snow. "That was nice of her...to let you go."

"She is not nice. She is evil." Regina growled trying to remain calm. Emma looked down at her. "Mary Margaret is evil?"

"Yes, she is the worst kind because she thinks she can do no wrong at least I knew I was bad. She is the reason my...my fiance was killed. Just so I would become her mother and marry her horrid father. And! She killed dozens of my men. Shot arrows straight through their hearts and others she let her wolf friend eat." She gripped the arms of her chair. Her knuckles going white as she took deep breaths.

"That was 30 years ago...You should give her a second chance. I am sure you wouldn't like it if people still saw you as the Evil Queen. Because you changed...she has too." Regina let go of the chair and groaned. Emma leaned forward almost rested her head on her good shoulder. "It would be good for you to forgive her."

The mayor meerily grumbled something that sounded like agreement and Emma went back to her hair. "And I'm done...looks like your usual style...seemingly flawless."

Regina blushed and averted her gaze from the mirror in front of her. Emma smiled and bent down again suddenly turning somber. "Are you sure you want to go this memorial."

"Yes, I need to show my respects, besides it would look worse if I didn't show up." Emma patted her knee. "If you are sure. We should probably head out."

They drove to the memorial held in the school's gym and though they were early they stayed at the very back. By 1pm the room was filled by almost every member of Storybrooke except for David and Leroy who were keeping watch at the station.

The Blue Fairy held the proceedings. She lamented on the tragic loss of people who were taken before their time. Henry wanted to point out that Mrs Ginger was past it and was crazy but he kept quiet. Regina shifted nervously in her seat. She hadn't been outside at a town event since the curse. She felt like at any moment someone would finish the job Jefferson tried to start.

As if reading her mind Emma placed her hand over hers and continued looking ahead. Regina let out a sigh and rather than listen to the Mother Superior speak she looked at her former friend. Katheryn was at the front, a handkerchief in her hand and tears flowing freely from her face.

Some townsfolk went up to the podium to say kind things about the deceased. Once all was said the refreshments were broken out and people began to mingle. Emma turned to ask Regina if she wanted to stay and noticed that the brunette was gone.

"Hey Kid, have you seen your mom?" Emma asked getting worried considering how most of the town had a hatred for the woman.

Henry looked around and noticed her. "There she is." He pointed her out walking towards the grief stricken Katheryn. Emma made her way through the crowd but not quick enough she told herself when she heard the sound of a smack reverberate off the gym wall.

She got closer and found Regina holding her face.

"Get away from me!" Katheryn yelled at her in tears. Emma ran to Regina's side. "And shove your apology!" Katheryn stormed off and Emma examined Regina's face. There was a red mark across one side of her face. "Jeez, come on I am taking you home."

She grabbed Henry and took the two of them to the car. "I was just trying to apologize to her." Regina groaned as she held her cheek. "Does it hurt?" Emma asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. "It's not that bad...but it is making me feel bad for hitting you."

"You hit her?" Henry inquired from the backseat. Regina's other cheek went dark red. "Yeah, the day of the shooting, I said something incredibly out of line." Emma informed him in a bored voice.

"Oh." He said and looked out the window. The streets were all empty.

"Forget it. I get Katheryn is upset but she had absolutely no right to strike you. You didn't kill her husband." Emma fumed gripping the steering wheel.

"Technically I did, Jefferson was after me." Regina pouted and Emma hit down on the brake causing the police cruisar to jerk forward. "Don't! That crazy man did all that not you. None of this is on you." Regina looked down and Emma grabbed her chin and turned her head. "None of this is your fault you hear me."

Regina stared back at Emma and nodded making the blonde drop her hand and start the car again. "Good." Henry watched them suspiciously from the backseat.

When they got home Regina claimed she needed a nap and went up to her room. The Sheriff was following after her to help her out of her dress and into pyjamas when Henry pulled on her hand.

"Can we talk?" She agreed and he half dragged her to his room. She took a seat on his bed while he stood across from her. "What's this about Kid?"

Henry let out a large breath of air and fiddled with his hands. "Do you like my mom?"

Emma gave him a sincere smile. "Yeah, she's a good person. Who knows we may be friends before she gets better."

"No, I mean do you like like her...do you have feelings for-" Emma's eyes went wide and she cleared her throat. "You do!" He said shocked that he was right.

Emma covered her mouth. "Um, Kid, I don't...I mean how could...No." She tried, hoping she could in some way deny the truth.

Henry shook his head. "It all makes sense! Why you were so sad when mom got shot and why you slept by her side at the hospital. Are you together?"

"What no?! We aren't."

"But you want to be?" He asked with a knowing smirk reminding Emma of the first night they met. "Well?"

"Yes..." Emma's face flushed as she admitted to her son and maybe more so to herself that she had feelings for his mother.

"I knew it!" He said triumphantly as he sat down beside her. "You should tell her."

Emma shook her head with a frightened look. "No, I can't and you can't say a word of this outside this room, do you hear me?"

"I won't...Does she like you too?" He asked curiously. Emma twiddled her thumbs. "She seemed to when she kissed me."

"You kissed my mom!" Henry said in disgust making Emma realise she had spoken the last thing out loud. "Uh, during the shooting and she kissed me...she had lost a lot of blood and was probably delirious; delusional."

"But you aren't gay? I mean you had me." Henry told her getting confounded by the whole situation. Emma patted his shoulder. "I was younger then confused with who I was attracted to."

"Is mom gay?" He asked causing Emma to furrow her brows. "I don't know..."

"She did kiss Sheriff Graham I caught them once kissing. And I saw Ruby kiss her once too but that was under mistletoe...Mom, doesn't really date." He added making Emma feel slightly jealous.

They sat in silence for a bit before Henry whispered. "The curse..."

"What about it?" Emma asked confused as to how it fit into it. "Mom, she cast it to stop everyone's happy ending, you are the Savior, think about it who needs the most saving? It's my mom. You are her happy ending."

"I don't know about that Kid." He shook his head. "No it makes sense according to the book you were born early, the day of the curse so you would be sent through the wardrobe alone which caused you to have me and give me up for adoption and Mom adopted me from the Saviour, her Saviour."

Emma rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous."

"No, it's a fairytale." He corrected her with a grin. "Don't you want to be with her?"

"With the 'Madam Mayor'...I..." She wanted to deny it but found herself admitting the truth with a sigh. "Yes, more than anything."

"Wow, okay we just need to work on mom." Henry gave her a giddy grin. Emma patted his shoulder. "Good luck with that. Speaking of I should check on her."

"Oh go ahead." He moved over to his laptop to research some ideas. Emma turned standing in his doorway. "And remember." She mimed zipping her lips shut. He mimicked her and she left in search of the mayor's room.

She knocked once and heard a soft "Come in."

Regina was sitting on her bed in her bra and panties reading a book. Her legs were crossed over each other and her book covered her face leaving just her flawless body in view. Emma stood by the door muttering "Wow" under her breath.

"You look...relaxed." She commented stopping herself from saying hot. "That dress is difficult to iron." Regina told her flippantly secretly happy that she was able to get such a response from the Sheriff.

Emma was about to lie down beside her when Regina stopped her. "And so is that one. I'd appreciate if you hung it up rather than lying in it."

Emma stood at her bedside with her arms on her hips. "Are you for real?"

"Yes, if you want to lie down you can change into the clothes you gave me last night." She pointed to the concert tee hanging over a chair.

"Ugh fine." The blonde agreed wanting nothing more than to be near the half naked goddess in the bed. She went into the closet and removed the dress and hung it back up and came back in pulling the concert tee over her head.

"This smells like you." She commented as she took a quick sniff of the shirt. Regina put down her book and watched her and said to her with a snark. "I'm sorry I smell."

"Shut up, you smell good." Emma climbed into the bed beside her. "Might be a good time for a nap."

"You only got up a few hours ago." The mayor pointed out causing Emma to roll her eyes. "And I am tired. Don't lie, I know you are too, I saw you yawn like five times in car."

"Maybe just a little bit." Regina closed her eyes and let her head roll onto her uninjured shoulder. Emma turned ever so slightly to watch her chest rise and fall as she took deep breaths and roamed down the woman's tanned stomach to her hip bone wanting desperately to reach out and touch it, to make patterns on the other woman's skin with her fingertips.

"I thought you were tired too." She heard Regina say with one eye peeking open and looking at her. Emma flushed. "I am."

"Then go to sleep."

**Sorry about the delay.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**.

The doorbell rang as the evening started to roll in. Neither woman woke to the sound. Regina had been the first to fall asleep. She slept on her back with her head lolled to her left. Emma had stayed awake and shimmied down the mayor's double bed to get a better view of her face. That was what she told herself for the first few minutes.

But she couldn't help but watch the brunette's chest rise and fall with each breath, how her lips were parted ever so slightly, how a soft snore would occasionally leave those lips and thinking how she can tease her about it when she would wake up. She knew she should pull the covers up at some point but seeing the beauty before her she chose against it.

She ran her eyes over Regina's body, memorizing it. She noticed a small hole just above the mayor's belly button.

_'No way...Regina had a body piercing. That is a belly button piercing. I wonder when she got it.'_

Her thoughts of the woman were getting to her making her body temperature rise. She groaned and removed her tee shirt placing it to the side.

She had no idea how long she had laid there staring longingly at the other woman's breasts but it had gotten to the stage where she had to hold her own hands to stop herself from reaching out and touching them.

They were perfect. Emma wanted so desperately to remove the bra that kept most of them from her view. She sighed and realised that she would have to close her eyes if nothing else but stop herself from molesting the mayor as she slept.

She soon drifted off with her head near the mayor's abdomen with one hand draped over Regina's thighs.

Henry assumed his mother's couldn't hear the door and bound down the stairs to answer it.

He opened it seeing David behind it. "Grandpa!" He gave him a quick embrace. He never had a grandfather before but from the way his mother talked about her father; his namesake, he knew that grandfather's were very important. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to your mom?" He ruffled Henry's hair with a good natured smile. "Do you know where she is?"

"Which one?" He asked furrowing his brow and stepping aside as his grandfather walked up the steps to the foyer.

"Emma...Is she here?" He looked around suspiciously seeing neither of the women downstairs and not wanting to confront Regina. Henry shut the door and walked past him. "She's in mom's room." He pointed up to the ceiling. "It's the last one down the hall."

Henry went off to the kitchen to grab a snack leaving David tentatively walked up the stairs and across the landing to Regina's room.

Emma jumped awake when she heard a loud pitch girly screeching sound.

"What the fuck was that?!" She rubbed her eyes and saw her father in the door way with his hand over his mouth looking at the two of them with wide eyes frozen on the spot.

Emma frantically tried to cover herself with the bedsheets. She pointed at him. "This is not what it looks like." Her eyes were wild, she knew what it looked like. She was half naked, in bed with the woman his father despised most.

"You are in bed with her!" He said in a voice higher than his own. Regina grumbled and slowly woke up. "We were just taking a nap." Emma explained innocently pulling Regina's sheets up to cover her body more. Her father flicked his eyes over to Regina and she narrowed her eyes at him.

He was appalled and in shock. "Your son could have walked in on you!" He never wanted to think about his daughter's dating life. Up until now it had been pretty non existent. Now she was in bed with a woman, the woman who had made his wife's life miserable for years in their land.

Emma glared at him. "We were just napping."

"In your underwear." He pointed out and blushed along with his daughter. Regina sat up and smirked at the two of them embarrassed, getting a small amount of amusement out of the situation.

She leaned closer to Emma and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back in a minute Sweetheart." The act leaving the blonde completely dumbstruck. David fumed at her, his nostrils flaring.

Regina got up from the bed and strutted to her en-suite while the two Charming's stared at her ass as she walked away.

David pointed at the bathroom door. "What was that?!" Emma squared her jaw. She would get revenge on her for that. "S-she was messing with you! We were just sleeping. If we had had sex why would we put on underwear?"

They both blushed a dark red and she wrapped a sheet around her almost tripping when the sheet caught on a bed post. She stood up and approached her father. "Why are you here? Is Mary Margaret okay?"

Emma and David hadn't spent much time together alone since the curse broke and before that they had very little interactions. Whereas Mary Margaret was her best friend before she found out she was her mother. She had always felt an awkwardness between them and this time it was tenfold.

"She's fine...I had a talk with Mother Superior and she wants a meeting to decide on Jefferson's faith."

"R-right now?" He looked at her with a dour expression. "Oh I'm sorry, am I getting in the way of you messing around with the woman who enjoys torturing your mother?"

Emma glowered at him. "We were sleeping!" She all but growled making David jut out his chin. "It's tomorrow at city hall in meeting room A, should be starting around 2."

She was fixing the sheets when Regina came out of the bathroom in a very short silk dress robe. Emma turned her head and stared at her, subconsciously licking her lips as she took in the image in front of her.

The tanned, perfectly toned legs and the way her hips swayed as she walked closer. Her mouth went completely dry when Regina leaned on her shoulder and looked at her with a sultry pout. "Everything okay babe?"

Emma was at a sudden loss for words.

_'Babe? She called my babe.'_

_'Not sleeping together, what the hell is that?! Get your hands off my daughter.'_

_'This is too easy. He looks like he is about to blow. Mhhmm she smells so good. I should probably leave before she loses it.'_

"I should check on Henry..." Emma cleared her throat and shook her head at her father as the brunette left the room sniggering.

"Babe huh? How long has this been going on?"

Emma growled and jumped frustrated on the spot. "We aren't...She was fucking with you!...Regina and I aren't a thing!" She sighed exasperated.

David went slack jawed and looked back at the empty hall where Regina had gone. "But you want it?!"

His voice was higher again. Emma blanched of color. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Ruby said you were in love with her but I wouldn't believe it." He sat down at the end of the bed.

"Ruby? Why the hell are you discussing my love life with her?" She said more angrier than she had meant to. "Because she said it is obvious! And quite frankly it is! I didn't even think you were...you know..." He went red again and she sat down beside him.

"Gay..." Emma answered for him in a voice barely a whisper looking down at the floor. "Would it be so bad if I was?"

He looked over at her seeing his little girl beside him. "No of course not. I love you." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Are you?"

Emma gulped and nodded silently. He kissed the top of her head and she let out a sigh. "And you like Regina?" He sounded pained as he asked her. She stayed silent but he got his answer.

"Regina isn't even gay sweetheart. What about Ruby? She is um, like you...and she is a good person."

"She killed an entire town and countless of Regina's guards." Emma said in a bored voice. She didn't want Ruby, she wanted Regina. "That was her wolf self."

"Splitting hairs if you're asking me." David sighed at Emma's attitude towards his friend and realized that he had known she felt this way in the hospital room. She had just come out to him and from what he had seen from the shows both Katheryn and Mary Margaret watched coming out to a parent was a big thing. He tried to remember how the father on the show with the singing teenagers acted. He rested his head beside hers.

"I love you no matter what honey. I should probably go before your mother starts to worry." He got up and gave her a warm smile. "I'll walk you down." She started but he stopped her. "You might want to put on some clothes first."

They both blushed and he left the room and quickly ran down the stairs seeing Regina walk into the kitchen while Henry sat on a couch in the living room. "Bye Henry!" He called out and his grandson waved to him with a smile.

When he was gone Emma rushed into her room and threw on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a baseball shirt before running down the stairs.

"Hey Kid." She said to Henry. He smiled at her. "Mom is making dinner." He winked at her making her laugh at him.

She walked into the kitchen to see Regina with her back to her laying a dish with pasta. Emma walked closer with her hands on her hips. "Babe huh?"

Regina turned to look at her with a smirk acting like she hadn't a clue what was going on. "Pardon?"

"Don't even." Emma tried to be mad but she couldn't help but smile. "Oh sorry did he get a wrong impression." Regina gave the blonde a mischievious smile.

"You really are evil, you know that. He thought we were screwing." Regina laughed and Emma scowled.

"What would give him that idea?" The mayor asked with a coy expression as she moved around the kitchen to get the cheese grater. She bent down to get it from the bottom drawer. Her robe riding up as she did. Emma stared at her licking her lips. "He, uh...just ass...assumed."

Regina got what she was looking for and walked back to where she was but turned to Emma. "Can you help with dinner? I need some cheese grated." She handed the grater and a block of cheese. "So what were you two talking about for so long?"

Emma blushed darkly. "I kind of...came out to him." The confession made Regina froze up with her back to the blonde.

_'That is three people today, what is it fucking national coming out day?! Kept it quiet for almost 30 years...god I am going to be thirty soon...woah.'_

_'She is gay! I mean I knew because well she practically screams it but she just declared it. Gives me more of a chance although the way she looked at me earlier seemed like a good indication of that.'_

Emma grated the cheese and cleared her throat. "You don't have a comment on that..." The mayor was being quiet something that seemed out of character. "Regina, come on, nothing?"

"Huh...oh well it's obvious." Emma pushed her playfully. "Shut up."

"Oh please Miss Swan you were anything but discreet. Look at your fashion sense... your butch walk." Emma gasped. "Butch walk? Really? Butch walk?"

Regina smirked. "Yes. You walk like a man." Emma rolled her eyes wanting to bring up that she kissed her and declared love for her but instead asked. "And you don't mind considering you know...the past few days."

Regina shook her head and turned back to continue laying the pasta for her lasanga. "Not at all. Hurry up with the cheese." Emma smiled and grated.

"When we were...uh..."

"Napping?" Regina added with a smirk as she took out plates. Emma flushed with color. "Yes, I noticed that, you uh...you seemed to have your belly button pierced." The mayor turned and stared at her. "You must have been looking very intently to see that."

"So you did have it pierced?" She asked in a voice filled with shock and awe that Regina would ever have a body piercing. "It was the 90s before I was a mother."

"Oh my god. Did you listen to backstreet boys too?" Emma teased and laughed when Regina blushed. "Shut up. Like you were so cool. What were you listening to back then?"

"Good music. Like the Cure." Emma puffed out her chest but Regina scoffed. "You were a goth? Figures. I can see you now, wearing all black with black hair dye and that sad Emma pout." Emma cringed. "I was not a...I was grunge." The way she said it made the brunette burst into laughter.

"Well what were you?" Emma huffed. "Need I remind you, I came here in my 30's and until you broke the curse I never aged."

"Well when you were a teen what were you?" Regina stopped laughing and a stoic look took over her face. "I was a Queen." Emma sighed wished she had never asked the question. "I'm sorry. I didn't think when I asked." The mayor turned away from her sprinkling cheese onto her dish. "It's okay."

A sudden silence took over them, Emma wanted to go back to the playfulness. She spoke in barely a whisper.

"I liked our nap by the way...It was relaxing." Regina whirled around. "It was. Maybe we could do it again some time."

Emma burst into a wide grin and nodded bashfully and Regina mirrored the act before going back to the task at hand.

It wasn't long for dinner to be ready. Regina made her famous lasanga with some assistance from Emma. The three of them sat at the dinner table falling into easy conversation.

"You two spent far too much time indoors." Emma commented when Henry suggested another movie night. "How about we go out after dinner. I bet that new playground will be empty at this time of day."

Regina was about to turn down the idea but looked at Henry who gave her a pleading look. "Fine." She conceded.

Henry shared a look at his blonde mother that she would class as scheming. She was beginning to regret telling him. "What do you think of mom's lasanga?" He asked Emma. She grinned. "It is very delicious."

Regina smiled and continued eating hers. "Nothing beat's mom's cooking, wouldn't you say." Regina looked at them suspiciously. "It is amazing."

Emma shot him a look to say 'Cool it' he gulped. "So playground..." He finished his plate and looked at the two of them. "You will need to get dressed."

He got up from the table and Emma glanced over at Regina. "Any chance you have jeans?"

"Yes. I can put them on myself, I will just need a hand with a shirt." Emma gave a curt nod. "No problem. You go ahead. I'll do the dishes."

Regina retreated upstairs Emma came up after twenty minutes and almost fainted seeing the mayor in tight jeans.

_'Her ass is going to be the death of me. And her boobs, god, I want to take clothes off her not add them. Focus!'_

Regina fixed her hair quickly in the mirror with her good hand. Emma noticed she had a white short sleeve shirt on her bed and took it in her hands and help the woman. "Thank you for this." She mumbled as Emma helped her arm into the sleeve of the shirt.

"No problem...you should wear jeans more often." She commented causing Regina to smile with confidence. "Don't you have to get changed too?"

Emma went to leave and turned back and reminded her. "No heels." Regina groaned and went to her wardrobe pulling out sneakers she had bought back when Henry was a toddler. She couldn't chase after him in heels back then. She hated wearing them, they gave her nothing height wise.

"Are you wearing cons?" Henry asked waiting by the door. Regina wiggled her nose. "Don't get use to them." He burst into laughter. "I'm almost taller than you now." He teased causing her to narrow her eyes with a smile playing on her lips. "I get the feeling you are going to tower over me soon."

"You think? I am the shortest boy in my class." He straightened his back trying to add an inch or two to his height. "Your grandpa is quite tall." Regina added thinking of David.

"But I don't know how tall my dad is." He pouted for a moment and then looked at her with a smirk catching her off guard. "But Emma is taller than you so I still might."

"She is not taller!" Emma snuck up behind her quietly and whispered loudly in her ear. "I am too."

Regina jumped and clutched her chest. "Never sneak up on someone who just had surgery!" Emma and Henry smirked with each other.

She had just swapped her pyjama pants for jeans. She looked at Regina trying to cross her arms but failing due to her injured shoulder.

_'She is so cute. Is it wrong that I really want to hug her? Well considering you really want to fuck her. What if she can read minds. She can't that is stupid. PENIS! If she could read minds she would think I was crazy right now. Jeez. Stop looking at her ass! I need to stop. Why does it look so good in jeans?! why!'_

_'Is she checking Mom out? If they get married will I get a new name? Henry Swan Mills...Mills Swan...I prefer Swan-Mills. Emma definitely_ _needs a push though...'_

_'Why do they both look like they are on my meds?'_

"I think we should settle this...the height thing." Henry told them. "Both of you stand down here." He pointed by the door and stood on the second step that lead to the foyer. They did as they were told.

The women stood a foot apart. "Stand closer." Emma took a step closer to Regina who gulped. "Closer than that." Henry moved of the stairs and pushed the blonde forward almost propelling her into Regina who grabbed her arms to prevent a fall.

"Much better. Stay there." Henry moved back to where he was before. "You know you are meant to do this back to back." Regina pointed out as she felt the blonde's breath on her skin. Their lips were a few inches apart and Regina was using all her willpower to not inch closer. "Shush. Emma is taller." Henry announced.

"You know you two look good together." He gave them a sheepish smile and ran off to the car leaving Emma wanting to yell to him about subtlety but instead found herself breaking into a bashful smile.

Regina just looked at him in shock until Emma cleared her throat. "Playground remember?"

Regina shook herself from her stupor. "Yes." Henry had been waiting by the police crusar. Emma's bug was still getting the interior cleaned after the shooting. "But, I am not driving around like a criminal." She handed Emma the keys to her Mercedes.

"You are letting me drive?" Emma said in awe looking at the car in the driveway. "I am on painkillers and according to the label 'shouldn't operate any heavy machinery'. Just please don't crash into any signs." She said in a haughty voice. Emma mimicked her rolling her eyes before getting into the Mercedes.

When they got to the playground Henry ran for the castle while his mothers relaxed on a set of swings. Emma let out a light laugh. "Remember when I thought you were building a second home here?"

"And you spoke up at the town meeting? How could I forget...Listen Emma, I'm sorry for how I acted after that with the banning you from Henry thing." Emma shook her head to downplay the event. She looked down and saw a hand over her own. "I am really sorry."

Emma smiled. "I know you are. It's in the past." They shared a smile and Henry watched them happily from the top of a castle turret. He took a picture of them thinking that someone needed to capture the moments when they were kind to one another.

"Mom! Is this like the castle you had in the fairy tale world?" He asked before sliding down to them. "I guess it's similar." Henry looked at it. "The turrets remind me of a drawing from the book about a part with you and Grandma."

Regina's brow furrowed. "It mentions mother?" Henry looked at her confused. "Cora? Yeah but I meant Snow." Regina gulped. The last thing she wanted was for her past to be available for all to read. "Whose Cora?" Emma asked curiously.

"She's mom's mom." Henry told her.

"She's dead." Regina informed her and put on a fake smile. "Want to go on the swings sweetheart?"

She moved to get up but Emma got up off hers first. "Here I'll push the two of you."

"I don't need to be pushed." Emma held the mayor's hips and whispered playfully in her ear. "Your feet can't touch the ground so if I don't you will just be hogging a swing." Regina turned to her. "I am not that short!"

The blonde and Henry giggled and he went higher with each push from Emma. "I bet I can swing higher than you mom."

"Are you going to take that Madam Mayor?" Emma played along and Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine you can push me, but not too hard, I already have two injuries, I don't want a third."

"I will go as gentle as you want. And if you want harder just tell me." The Sheriff had meant it to be about the swings but her words made Regina squirm in her seat. "I-I'll remember that."

"Come on mom! Go higher!" Henry yelled with glee. Emma was pushing at her lower back gently and quite frankly she was loving the way the blonde would caress her hips as she pushed her softly.

"Kid, we don't want her face planting into the ground. This speed is good." Emma was barely pushing the brunette forward. She would be gone from her touch for two seconds before coming back.

"Mom! I want to stop." Henry called out when he had gotten higher than he had wanted. She stood behind him preparing herself for him to crash into her. Once she was safe she grabbed both the chains stopping him abruptly. "Thank you!"

He jumped up and ran to the slide again. "I would also like to stop before I get queasy." Emma smiled and held onto either side of Regina's sides and steadied her. Both blushed at the action. Henry took out his phone and snuck another picture of them.

They stayed in the same spot until Henry ran back to them. "Mom, can we get ice cream?" He asked Regina who raised an eyebrow. "It is getting rather late Henry." Emma grimaced. "Sorry kid, she has a point. But I promise we will get one tomorrow...there is actually something I have to tell the two of you about."

"Ice cream?" Henry asked before sitting down beside his mother. Emma stood in front of the two of them wringing her hands. "The reason David came by this morning was that there is a meeting tomorrow to decide Jefferson's faith...I promise that the son of a b-" She stopped herself knowing that she shouldn't swear in front of her son no matter how mad she was. "I won't let them let him of easy. I promise it will be celebratory ice cream tomorrow."

Regina pursed her lips, she wanted to be a part of the council that decided his faith but knew she was too close to it as his 'victim' Even thinking that word made her body tense up. Then again she knew if she did go, who would listen to the judgement of "The Evil Queen". Most of the town hated her. She was safer staying home. She knew Emma would keep to her word and wondered what had transpired that she trusted that woman more than anyone to look out for her best interest.

"I like Rocky Road." Regina told her with a smile. Emma grinned back at her. "Me too."

**This was almost 6000 words so I had to split the chapter. The next one will be up fairly soon. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

The next morning Emma all but ran into the meeting room at city hall.

"Sorry I'm late...I was uh, bathing..." She blushed remembering that it wasn't her body that had soap suds roaming down as she lathered. Ruby smirked at her knowingly as she smelt Regina's apple shampoo surround Emma.

She was slightly late to the meeting. One of the board room tables was in the centre of the room. David sat at the top of the table with Mary Margaret to his side.

Archie, Leroy, Marco and Mother Superior sat on one side of the table the other side had Ruby seating beside her best friend and her grandmother by her side, with Doc sitting next to her.

The seat at the other end was left empty for her. She said her hellos and moved behind her mother to kiss her cheek before taking her seat.

"We hadn't even started." Granny assured her. David looked at her suspiciously before he cleared his throat. His mind had gone to the conclusion that she had been with the mayor. A shiver ran down his spine and he shook his head.

"Now we are all here, we should start. Does anyone have any ideas on how to deal with the Jefferson problem?"

"Can't we just send him to a jail in Maine?" Leroy said flippantly. He hated these meetings back in the old days and hated even more that he had to attend them again.

"Then people find out about us and the place becomes a media circus." Archie told him.

Granny took out a pair of knitting needles and went back to a scarf she was making. "If we take him to a big court case they will wonder why we kept a mass murder quiet, what are we hiding and we could get exposed."

Leroy huffed. "And what's your big idea?"

"I was thinking we just keep him locked up at the station." Archie told the group.

Emma rolled her eyes and David shook his head. "The cells there are near the Sheriff's office and considering he wants to kill the Sheriff. I think not."

"He doesn't want to kill her, he wants Regina." Leroy added wanting for the meeting to be over soon. "The woman who cursed all of us. Is everyone else forgetting that?"

"She _did_ save all those children's lives." Mary Margaret quickly injected.

Emma fumed. "She freed you! Henry said dwarves were second class citizens and brought you guys from a medieval crapfest to a century where you have top healthcare and indoor plumbing. Yeah she's incredibly evil." Leroy looked down along with a few others at the meeting.

Mary Margaret watched her daughter curiously.

_'She has a point but why is Emma sticking up for her. I hope she isn't twisting Emma's thoughts over at that house.'_

"He is not staying there. If he does I will kill him." Emma said in a final voice.

"Emma we are not killing him." Mary Margaret told her fearing now that Emma was picking up her former step mother's dark tendencies.

"He was after Henry. Are you forgetting that?" She was not letting him off easily and so far it sounded like they were going to. She wasn't going home to Regina and Henry and telling them she broke her promise. No she wanted him put away.

"Emma, he has some mental disorders. He snapped." Mary Margaret tried to reason causing her daughter to scoff. "That doesn't excuse the five people he killed. He would have killed kids if Regina hadn't stepped in."

"Maybe you are too close to this." Doc suggested with a sympathetic smile. Emma glared at him making the man shrink in his chair. "I am not letting you lot let him go free. The man has pictures of my son and his mother spanning over a decade, maybe longer with her, it is hard to tell with the whole frozen thing with Regina...If you don't do something he will. You really think he won't go after her and Henry again?"

The room went quiet for a short while.

"The stalking is creepy sure." Ruby added scrunching her face. "But Emma..."

The blonde gritted her teeth. "The psycho shot holes in some of them. Then he took a .38 caliber gun and a box of bullets to an elementary school." She stood up from her chair as anger coursed through her. She closed her eyes and saw an image of the janitor Jaq lying in a pool of his own blood in the corridor. She shuddered and tried to erase the image from her mind.

"He...He should be killed for what he did. Henry is fine but what about those kids he terrified. I bet they would feel a lot safer with him out of the picture."

"Killing is never the answer." Archie told her being the voice of reason. Ruby looked down at her nails. Granny looked up from her knitting. "Emma does have a point. He would be put on death row in most states."

"His daughter Paige pleaded that we don't kill him but her adoptive parents did ask that he was put away." David announced reading from notes in front of him.

Marco cleared his throat and avoided looking at Emma still scared of her from the day of the shooting. "How about the basement of the hospital. Didn't you say Blue that some people were released from the wards down'a there?"

Mother Superior nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, a few of the patients had been there since the curse started. The rooms are padded and have sealed doors like a high security prison and the entrance to that floor has a coded password door. I think that would be the best option."

David smiled. "Sounds good." He looked down at Emma who gave him an approving look. "All those who agree?"

Every hand raised and he nodded. "Great. We will move him later today. Another thing we need to discuss...The school."

"What about it?" Granny asked. Leroy sighed. "We have scrubbed the blood off the floors and the walls but you can still see it and we can't keep it closed indefinitely."

"Buy paints and use that for the walls and if can spray paint over the stained tiles and just add a rug to the nurses office floor..." Emma told him. She smiled to herself thinking about the kiss she shared with the mayor in that very room. "I will ask Regina to pay you back with money from the budget."

Leroy shrugged with a grin. "Can she add a happy hour to that?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Only if you get it done today." He got up from his chair to get to work making the others let out a laugh. "See you later, I have to get painting."

"If he gets it done then we open up tomorrow." Mary Margaret nodded with a smile, proud of her daughter for getting the job done. Granny moved her chair back. "Is Henry getting on your nerves that much?"

"What? No, I just want his life to get back to some resemblance of normal." Everyone got up to leave, most on their way to Granny's for a late lunch or early dinner. "We will move him in an hour." David announced to his daughter.

"I want to be with you." She needed to see him go there with her own eyes before she could go home.

"Of course." He hurried to catch the pace of his wife. Emma looked at the crowd leaving. "Hey Ruby, can we talk!"

Back at the mayoral mansion, Henry walked into his mom's room. She was in bed with a novel in her hand wearing shorts and one of Emma's tee shirts. "Hey mom, can we talk?" She grinned and put her book down and sat up. "Of course."

Henry climbed onto the bed beside her. "It's so weird to see you in something so relaxed."

She rolled her eyes. "Miss Swan insists on me wearing 'comfortable' cotton clothes." Henry smirked that his mom had steered the conversation exactly where he wanted. "It is nice having her here. Having the two of you."

"It is." Regina answered quickly.

"You have been smiling more lately. It is nice to see you smile again and not that fake queen one you use at town meetings but the real one."

"I am sure that is just from the drugs they have me on." Regina told him with a wry smile.

"Nope. It is having us around." He took out his phone and opened up a photo he took at the playground the night before."Look at how happy you look." He handed it to her and she looked at the picture. She was on the swings, a coy smile on her lips, Emma was behind her with her hands on her hips grinning bashfully. Regina blushed looking at it, if she didn't know any better she would have thought they were a couple.

_'We do make a cute couple. She looks so adorable in this photo.'_

Henry watched his mom looking at his phone. "You look good together." He gave her a sheepish smile and she straightened her posture moving her hair off her face and handing back his phone. "Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey." She pushed back his own hair off his forehead.

"Are you not lonely?" She tensed in her bed and gulped not knowing how to answer it. "Uh...I um..."

"I have never seen you with someone in my whole life...well Graham said you kissed and I saw him kiss you once but you weren't together like a couple. The only other person was Ruby and that was because of mistletoe..."

Regina's cheeks went a dark red not wanting to discuss her love life with her son or lack there of. She had never known Henry knew about her and the former Sheriff. The relationship being purely physical she would hardly call it a relationship at all and the Ruby thing was on and off a few years ago. Her son had just pointed out something she had tried not to think about; that for almost three decades now she had been for the most part, alone.

Henry watched her and took a large breath before asking his next question. "Is it because of the...ki-..King Leopold?"

He watched his mother's face change from embarrassed to bleak at the mention of that name. She looked past him her jaw squaring. "No and we are not discussing this."

Regina didn't want to discuss her awful ex husband. The man who was the cause of her misery. She hated everything about him. How he used her body to try to obtain the male heir he so wanted. How he trapped her in his palace. How he treated her like she was lower than him and his daughter but she hated him for a bigger reason. It was his proposal that led to the end of Daniel's life.

It pained him to see the darkness in his mother's eyes. Something he knew he had caused before the curse broke several times, having almost lost her had put some things into perspective. He wanted her alive but more than that he wanted her happy and he knew that Emma made her happy.

"The book doesn't go into detail Mom but it said he wasn't good to you." Henry placed his hand over his mothers giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked down at his hand and back up to his soft smile. "You deserve love mom."

Regina wiped away tears from the corners of her eye before they could fall. "I am the 'Evil Queen', it's not like I have a line of suitors."

"Of what?" He asked with a furrowed brow. Regina rolled her eyes. "Men...people wanting to date me."

"You'd be surprised." Henry told her with a knowing smirk. "I can think of one but I can't tell you."

She arched an eyebrow. "You can't tell me?"

"I told he-them...them I wouldn't." He covered his mouth.

"If you tell me I will make cookies and you can lick the bowl." She offered her curiousity getting the better of her.

_'That sounds really good and it would help them get together. Plus it would make mom happy to know someone likes her.'_

"You can't tell them I told you." Regina grinned. "I won't."

Henry let out a sigh. "It's Emma...you can't tell her."

_'She likes me! I had a feeling but now, it must be serious if she is telling Henry. And he seems okay with us...The idea of the two of us as a couple.'_

Regina tried holding back a smile from bursting out. "Emma as in Emma Swan?"

"How many other Emmas do you know. Yes. But you can't tell her. Or make fun of her over it."

She nodded trying to bite back her smile still. "I won't." Henry noticed the expression on his mom's face.

"Do you like her too?" The mayor went slack jawed at her son's question turning away from him to hide her blush. "So those cookies I promised." She got up and Henry chuckled and followed after her. "You do!"

xxxxxxx

Ruby turned around. "Uh sure." The brunette turned to her grandmother."Granny is it okay if I am a bit late for my shift." The older woman nodded.

"Don't be too late. They're all gonna want lunch and the dinner shift will be starting soon."

"It won't be long. I promise." Emma told her with a soft smile. She waited for the room to empty before dropping her smile.

"Why the fuck are you telling my father I am in love with Regina?" Ruby gave her a nervous smile. "Oh that..."

"Yes that!" Emma fumed at the other woman causing her to gulp. "What would make you think that was something to discuss with my father?"

"He was wondering why you were a crazy person after the shooting."

"You haven't begun to see crazy." Emma poked Ruby harshly in her chest. "Owh, Jesus Em, is this really about me telling your dad?"

Emma froze up. She knew that her jealously over the kiss Henry mentioned was coming to the surface. "Yes. You had no right."

"I was just softening the blow for when you two would date." Emma looked at her with wide eyes. "What? What makes you th-think we would date?"

"I can smell her all over you." Ruby told her raising an eyebrow.

Emma blushed. "We aren't together...I am helping her that is all."

Ruby grinned at her wolfishly. "Keep telling yourself that. We will see." She moved past the blonde leaving her alone in meeting room A. "Whatever omega wolf." Emma muttered to herself.

She sighed and made her way to the Sheriff station waiting outside not trusting herself to be around Jefferson after the last time. She checked her phone and saw she had two texts from Henry. She went through them.

"Mom likes you back!" Emma stared at her cell phone breaking out into a grin.

_'She told him she likes me...wonder how the kid got that out of him. Oh god, I hope he didn't tell her anything.'_

She opened the text before that. "What happened?" She didn't want to type anything in case something went arwy when transporting Jefferson to a holding cell. She opened up a news app and read though it when David approached her with Marco and someone she recognised as the mechanic Billy.

"Hi sweetheart, are you sure you want to come along?" Emma nodded and he patted her arm.

When they walked into the room Jefferson sat up from the cot he was lying on. "Hi Sheriff." He smiled at her manically. David got out the keys from her desk. "Another interrogation is it?"

"No, Jefferson we are taking you to your new cell." David informed him and tossed a pair of cuffs at Marco.

"You try any funny business and these three will stop you. You hear?" Jefferson looked over at the three of them. David crossed his arms his muscles bulged under his shirt. Billy rolled up his sleeves, having being a star athlete in school was ready to tackle him if needed and then there was Emma. She placed her hands on her hips. He knew she would kill him without a second thought. He nodded at Marco and held out his wrists.

"So where am I going?" He asked as Marco attached leg cuffs. "You'll see."

David gripped his shoulder and led him to a squad car. He noticed a few people from the diner stand to watch Jefferson pushed into the back seat. He drove him while Emma followed behind in another car.

He started up the car and drove to the hospital. "You tried to kill her before how come I am the one arrested?" He leaned forward in the back of the squad car. David knew who he was talking about and chose his words carefully.

"I was punishing her for her wrong doings. I didn't take a gun to a school."

"I just flipped...My daughter Grace has a new family now because of her. You have to know what that's like she took your daughter from you."

David squared his jaw and gripped the steering wheel. "I do know, didn't make me go out killing people." Jefferson sighed and sat back.

"You are stronger than me. Tell Grace I am sorry." David nodded. "I will."

They stopped at the hospital. "Psych evaluation?" He asked as David pushed him through the ER doors.

"Something like that. Whale!" Whale came by and stabbed a needle in Jefferson's neck causing him to collapse to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Emma yelled as she caught up to them.

"A sedative. Can't risk him hurting any of my patients. You are lucky I got your call." Whale called a nurse over to put him in a wheelchair. "You will need to carry him down to the mental ward." He informed David who gave him a curt nod.

He took him down and Emma held back to talk to the doctor. "Why are you helping us now?" Her anger still there from when he refused to treat Regina.

"He deserves punishment, like someone else we know." She swung her hand back to hit him but was stopped by another doctor. "Whale, they need you in exam room 2."

Emma recognised the accent. "Dr. Sherman. Hi." Whale took off in the direction of the exam rooms.

"Miss Swan. Hi, how is Miss Mills doing?"

"She is doing good...great. The pills tend to knock her out but it's a good thing means she is actually sleeping you know."

"Have you redressed her wounds yet, you should tomorrow." He told her and went to a drawer and took out gauze. "Just in case you need more." Emma was about to thank him when David came up to her.

"He is in there. Mother Superior was right, there is no way he can get out of there."

"Good." She turned to the doctor. "Thank you for these." David gave her a smile. "Do you want a lift home?"

"Yeah but can we stop at the store first?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Sure."

xxxxx

Henry was eating a cookie, fresh from the oven when Emma came in the door. "I got Rocky Road." She smiled.

"Does that mean he is put away?" Henry asked hopefully.

"He is in a cell in the basement of the hospital." She handed him the icecream. "You get the bowls and I will split this."

Regina ruffled his hair as he ran past her to get bowls. Emma smiled at her looking at the apron and the small mess in the kitchen. "What happened here."

"We were baking. Here try one." Regina handed her a cookie while Henry giggled. Emma took a bit and spat it out. "Ugh that was disgusting, what the hell?"

Henry and Regina burst into laughter. "I knew she would eat it." Henry held his side. "I accidentally added salt instead of sugar to that batch."

"And you let me eat it. Not funny Kid." She turned to Regina who smirked. "And you."

"Yes Miss Swan? Are you going to punish us?" She placed her hands on her shoulders. Emma opened her mouth unable to say anything. The brunette gave her a bowl. "Thought so."

They ate ice cream and all the good cookies before collapsing on the couches in the living room. "Hey Kid, the school might be open tomorrow." She heard a groan from him.

"Already?" Regina asked looking at her son. She didn't want him going back there so soon after the shooting.

"Leroy is uh, cleaning it with some help. I said you would dip into the budget to pay for it."

"And what would make you say that." Emma sighed. "Because education is important and Henry and the kids can't afford more days off school."

Regina agreed and Henry insisted on another movie night. Halfway through Remember the Titans Emma threw her phone onto his lap with a message open from Leroy. "Done, messaged Snow, she is calling parents, schools open tomorrow." He groaned loudly.

xxxxxx

"Morning!" Emma was woken up by Regina as she opened the curtains letting in the morning sun. "Morning? What time is it?"

Regina had changed into slacks but was wearing her shirt from the night before because she knew she wouldn't be able to put on a clean one without assistance from the sheriff. "It's 7am."

"Why are you waking me!" Emma turned over and put a pillow over her head to shield her eyes from the light.

"Henry is going back to school and I would like to bring him and I need to be dressed to do that." She reasoned. Emma grumbled and got out of bed. "Sure. I should come too. C'mon lets get you dressed." She got up and got Regina dressed and herself.

"You both don't have to bring me." Henry argued as they drove towards the school. "We are nervous." Emma told him looking over at Regina who was wringing her hands and sitting completely straight in the passenger's seat.

Henry sighed. "I will be fine. Jefferson is locked up."

"We know just doesn't help with being worried." She reached out and held Regina's hand her from her nervous movements. The mayor let out a sigh of relief.

"My teacher is my grandmother who can shoot bow and arrows and ruled a kingdom. I think I'll be safe." Henry scoffed. Regina rolled her eyes and muttered. "If you called that ruling."

Emma squeezed her hand and shot her a quick glare as they parked the car. Emma and Regina unbuckled their seatbelts and Henry blushed. "You can't walk me in!"

"Why not?" Emma asked turning in her seat. "I am ten! I don't need my 'mommies' to walk me to class."

Emma smirked. "And now we have to, isn't that right Regina?" Regina got out of the car and opened his door. "It is."

"You two are so embarrassing." Henry told them as the two of them stood on either side of him as they walked him to the building. "You can go now."

Regina kissed the top of his head before letting him leave. He grumbled and went inside. "He is going to be safe right?"

"David is keeping an eye on the place." Emma assured her. "I am starving, any chance you want to get something from Grannys."

"They do make good pancakes." Regina said with a smile. "I was thinking fries but sure we can get pancakes."

"Fries. It is half eight. That is too early for fries." Regina told her as she got into the front seat. "Never too early for fries."

When they got to the diner Emma ushered her inside. Everyone froze as she walked through the door. One woman came up to them, Regina was expecting another slap like the day before instead the woman hugged her.

She was taken off guard and nervously patted the woman's back. "Thank you." Regina stepped back cautiously. "You saved my Jamie."

"Uh, it was no big deal." She told the woman thrown off by the kindness from the stranger. "It was. You are a hero. What are you having for breakfast? I can pay for it, least I can do."

Regina held the woman's hand and smiled at her. "You don't need to do that. But thank you for the offer." Emma smiled at the woman as she ordered chips and two plates of pancakes. "Ruby, I'll get that. No arguing with me Madam Mayor." The woman paid for their breakfast and took off.

"That was nice, is it wrong that after she offered I wanted to add more to the order?" Regina slapped her arm. "Yes Miss Swan."

She leaned on the counter and looked towards the young waitress. "Ruby, could we get them to go?" in a huskier voice than usual. "Coming right up."

_'What the hell was that?!'_

_'Not so subtle with your jealously there Miss Swan.'_

When Ruby came back with the food Emma all but snapped it from her hands.

They ate it at home in Regina's kitchen. When they were done Emma put away the takeaway boxes and washed her hands. "I have to redress your wounds today..."

Regina sighed. "Will it hurt?"

"Probably a small bit but I promise I will be gentle."She took out the gauze and pulled out a stool for Regina to sit on.

"You want to do this here?"

"No time like the present."

She approached the brunette and helped her out of her shirt. The mayor held the shirt to her front as a form of privacy.

Emma held Regina's forearm with one hand as she slowly unraveled the bandages on her left bicep with the other. The wound itself didn't look too bad. It reminded her of a burn scar she saw on many fast food employees wrists. It was the bruising around the wound that looked unpleasant. Large brown and purple angry bruises that covered half of her bicep.

"Can I see it?" Regina asked trying to crane her neck to see it. Emma got a small mirror off a drawer and showed her. "It isn't that bad." Emma assured her but she noticed the smile fade completely off the woman's face after seeing it.

_'It's horrible.'_

The blonde went to work on redressing the wound. Regina gulped nervous to see the one on her shoulder. It felt immensely painful whenever she tried to move it and a dull ache when it was still.

Emma took off the bandages on her front first. She winced seeing the mark upon the usually flawlessness that was Regina Mills.

"That looks bad...but it will heal. Not that big really. A 38 bullet is the size of a dime. Just bruises at the moment." She tried to reassure her and saw the mayor tilt her chin upwards not wanting to see this one.

Emma redressed it and finished her back one from the exit wound. "All done. Soon you will be left with a cool scar. Like the one you have from your horse." Her fingers went to Regina's lip scar. Regina looked down at her hand.

"I hate my scar." She muttered but Emma heard it.

"I like scars. They can be very...beautiful." She moved the pad of her thumb over Regina's lip scar.

"Tell that to my mother." Regina scoffed trying to stop the butterflies in her stomach.

"I am telling you." Emma moved closer, barely inches apart. She pressed her lips softly on Regina's scar. She heard a gasp escape the mayor's lips at the act. "Everything about you is beau-" Emma was cut off from finishing by Regina's lips crashing into hers.

**To be continued. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Emma held back a gasp this time when her lips met with Regina's. She didn't need to look down to know that hands were firmly gripping her shirt. She heard Regina dropping her own one she was holding as she pulled their bodies closer.

Emma ghosted her hand's over the mayor's sides nervously. She heard a moan against her lips and took it as a sign slowly placing her hands on the tanned skin. Her fingertips gently grazed up from hips to ribs until they were by her breasts.

Regina all but groaned when Emma's fingers moved against her skin. Emma felt hands go under her shirt as she kissed down the brunette's jaw moving to just below her ear on her left side being careful not to touch the wounded shoulder. Emma was cupping Regina's breasts as she moaned against her neck when the doorbell rang.

The sound made both of them jump. Regina was panting. "Ignore it." She pulled Emma back for a kiss when it rang again and again after that.

"For fuck's sake." Regina growled frustrated.

Emma sighed. "I'll get it and then they will be gone." She moved back from the kitchen island and felt her bra loose. "When did you unhook this?" She was both impressed and confused.

Regina just smirked as she fixed it.

Emma took a deep breath trying to calm herself before opening the door. When she did she was met with The Blue Fairy.

The mayor hid in the kitchen, one reason being that she had never liked that interfering fairy, the other reason being she had no way of putting on her shirt without assistance. She was also still in shock over what had just happened. She had kissed Emma and she kissed back. And now the woman she hated only a small bit less than Snow White had interrupted them. A surge of even more hatred for the woman coursed through her.

"Hi, is Regina in?" The Blue Fairy asked curiously looking at the red stains around Emma's mouth.

_'Why is she looking for her, they don't like each other? She has the worst timing. I was 5 seconds away from fucking Regina. Fucking Regina...hearing that moan get louder and louder.'_

_'Why is that bitch at my door? I am not talking to her, she better not let her in.'_

_'Snow's child sure needs lessons in manners and make up. Smudged lipstick is not an attractive feature on a woman. Looks very unbecoming. No doubt from how messy she eats. I need to suggest princess lessons to her mother. She looks stoned right now.'_

The nun cleared her throat loudly trying to get Emma's attention who had zoned out for almost a minute. It seemed to do as intended.

"Uh, why do you want to know." Emma asked cautiously. The woman was never a fan of Regina. She knew from Henry's book that she had on several occasions wanted her locked up or banished.

The brunette who was watching in the distance saw the fairy lean in to whisper something in Emma's ear. After a short time Emma nodded. "We'll be right there." She shut the door sighing.

"We have to get to city hall, someone is trying to break into the files. I need you to see if everything is in order."

Regina put a hand on her hip giving the Sheriff a seductive look. "Can't it wait?"

Everything within the blonde wanted to scream that it could. Seeing the beauty before her but she knew that it couldn't. "Unfortunately no."

She saw a small pout on the other woman's lips. "I would rather go back to what we were doing, trust me." She moved closer to place a soft kiss on her lips. The gentleness of the act leaving Regina slightly flustered. No one had kissed her like that since Daniel.

"Here let me help you with that top." Once it was on Regina moved her thumb over Emma's lips.

"You may need to wash your face dear." She went to the sink to clean her own face where her trademark lipstick was smeared around her lips with trace of it down her jawline. "You certainly leave a mark."

Emma blushed, replaying the kiss that had just taken place. Her whole body was buzzing but right now she had a small mission.

They drove there in silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other. The sound of an old Rick Springfield song filled the car from Storybrooke's radio station. Emma would have changed the channel but the town never picked up any other station.

"We all need a human touch." was repeated several times in the chorus. Both pretended not to hear the lyrics as they filled the small space but it was getting to them.

When they reached the parking lot Regina practically jumped out of the car before they came to a stop, wanting to get this over and done with so they could get back to the house and back to what they were doing before Henry came home.

She was in such a hurry she didn't notice the other cars in the usually empty spaces. Emma caught up with her and effectively steered Regina towards one of the assembly halls. "Why are we going in here? My files are upstairs."

"You will see." Emma pushed the double doors open and the second she did they were greeted by a loud roaring applause.

The whole hall was filled with town members and school kids of all ages. Mary Margaret was standing behind a podium on stage. The chorus to David Bowie's 'Heroes' was blasting through the sound system the second the opened the doors.

"Here they are! Regina Mills and my daughter Emma." She smiled proudly down at her daughter. Regina looked at her with her mouth open having no clue what was going on.

"They risked their lives to run into a school with a crazed shooter inside, to save the lives of our children. They say it takes a village to raise a child well thanks to these two we can raise all the kids."

Regina leaned over to Emma and whispered in her ear. "What the hell is going on?"

"A town meeting was held last week and we all wanted to award your bravery. Come on stage you two." Mary Margaret called out before Emma could reply.

The crowd applauded once more encouraging them to step on to the stage. Emma practically had to push Regina forward who was sure she was dreaming.

"Emma I can't...This could be a set up." She told her panicked because even her own subjects never applauded her and she was their Queen. She was even more weary that it was Snow White who was giving her an award.

Emma stood right behind her and whispered in her ear. "I won't let that happen."

Mary Margaret handed them silver medals that Marco had smelted for them. 'Storybrooke hero.' was engraved into the metal along with their names on their own one. They looked out into the crowd and saw Henry sitting in the front row smiling at the two of them.

"On behalf of the town we would like to thank you two for acts of bravery." The Blue Fairy took the stage to announce. "If you two would like to take a seat..."

She gestured to the two seats just to the right of the podium. They both took their seats and saw three children standing behind the curtains. "I would like to offer the stage to Melody."

A little brunette girl aged around eight years old came on stage in her uniform. She looked nervous as she held a white sheet of paper in front of her face.

"Last week, we were studying our seven times tables when we heard loud bangs. Everyone was scared, even Mr Pine. We was...were really scared then Mayor Mills came into our class room with Sheriff Swan. They brought us out of our class and I was crying and Mayor Mills held my hand and took us to the door. They saved us and I want to say Thank you."

She turned back to the two women who were smiling at her. The Blue Fairy clapped. "Thank you Melody. Next up is Lewis ."

Before Melody walked of stage she approached Regina. "Can I hug you?" She asked making tears well in the mayor's eyes. She nodded unable to speak as she got up from her seat and held the girl close to her. The girl hugged her back and then rang off stage. Regina sat back down and Emma placed her hand over Regina's.

"That was so adorable." She whispered as a little kid with spiked blonde hair took to the podium. Mary Margaret got him a chair to stand on and lowered the microphone for him. The act made the audience all whisper "Awh."

"Hello." He waved to his mom in the second row of chairs. "I am in Mr Spears class, when loud bangs happened we were told to hide under our desks and Miss Mills came into our room and people was scared. She said we all had to leave and she opened a big window and pushed a table and chair and wanted us to leave but we didn't know if we should."

He turned his page over and continued. "She picked me and she lifted me onto the table. She is really strong. Daddy says I am getting heavy when he lifts me and he is really big."

The crowd giggled and Emma looked over at the woman beside her.

_'She definitely is strong, wonder when she gets her full strength back if she could hold me against a door as we fuck. Fuck! A kid is telling how she saved him and all you can think about is fucking her. You are going to hell.'_

"I was the first out and then Wilbur and then and then Doris. Thank you for saving us." He finished and did a little bow towards them and ran off stage to his parents.

"That was Lewis and last but not least Michael." The Blue Fairy announced and a shorter but obviously older child took to the stage.

"Hi I am Micheal, the shooter was in my classroom..." He took a deep breath. "He was screaming and he shot the gun in the air and when he did Mayor Mills came into the classroom. She said he was to let us go and told our teacher to get us out. A gun was pointed at my back and she blocked it...he said he was going to kill her and she saved my life. When we got to the playground we heard loud bangs. That could have been for me. Mayor Mills is my hero. And Sheriff Swan too." He added and stepped down.

Regina stood up and called him over. When he got close she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and then hugged Emma.

Mary Margaret and the Blue Fairy went back to the stage. "Thank you for showing up. Let's give it up one last time for these heroic women."

The crowd stood up and applauded one last time as Emma and Regina stood up bashfully. Emma stepped aside so Regina could take the spotlight while she applauded with the others.

The Blue Fairy came to usher them off stage so they could end the assembly. Once they were backstage Regina pulled Emma aside. "You knew about this?"

The Sheriff smirked. "Only when she showed up at your house...if I had of known earlier I wouldn't had started something I couldn't finish." She gave Regina a suggestive look.

She was about to reply when Ruby came up to the two of them. "There is a celebration dinner tonight at Granny's. Half the town is invited in your honor and to celebrate Jefferson being put away. You have to come and dress up not a casual event." She grinned and walked over to Mary Margaret.

Henry gave them both hugs as soon as Ruby left. "Mom, I am so proud of you. David and Ruby made me the chief decorator for the diner tonight." He said excitedly.

"Chief decorator?" Emma asked looking over at her dad and his friend. "Kid, I don't think that is a good thing."

"It is and I get to hang out with grandpa." She noticed his sheepish grin. "And Ruby?"

"Well it's her diner. She said I was make sure to tell you it's not casual." He pointed out to Emma sufficiently shutting her up. "She already told me."

Regina and Henry chuckled making the blonde stare back at the impassively. "Shut up. I guess we have to make a stop at Mary Margaret's to get a dress." She fake gagged making Henry giggle again.

"Like when I saw you in Boston." Henry asked.

"Hey kiddo, you coming with your old grandpa right?" David called out as he got closer. He placed his hands on his grandson's shoulders. "Hey Em, Ruby said to remind you to -"

"I know! Hey is it okay if I stop by to get some clothes at the loft?" She asked not out of politeness but to make sure the coast was clear to avoid interrupting her parents from doing certain activities.

"Yeah sure. Nice uh, seeing you Regina..." He added with a soft smile for Emma's benefit. She smiled back at him as he walked away.

"I think they were trying to subtly hint that you have to wear a dress." Regina smirked playfully.

"Don't make me poke your scar tissue. You don't mind a pitstop before heading back do you?"

"No, will be interesting to see the inside of your closet." Emma rolled her eyes as they made it back to the car.

"Honey, do they seem close to you?" Mary Margaret asked as she watched the two leave the town hall almost hand in hand.

David tensed and his face lost all color. "Uh, I, don't think...no not really."

Ruby leaned down to Henry and whispered. "Have you learned what denial means?"

David stepped on her foot. "Fu-owww" She glared at him. "Come on Henry lets get to the diner before your clumsy _old _grandfather steps on me again."

"It is good that they are friends now." Mary Margaret mused. "Means one day there is hope for me and her."

"Yeah...friends..."

XxxXxxXxxX

"It's just up here. That was cool right?" Emma stated as they made their way up the stairs. Regina blushed looking down at it re-reading her name under the word Hero again.

"Yes..just a bit...overwhelming." Emma opened the door and stepped aside to let Regina in.

"Tell me about it." Emma threw her keys in the bowl and made her way to her makeshift room.

"This is where you live?" Regina looked around at the loft. "It's um...Cozy."

Emma laughed and took her hand. "That is realtor speak for tiny...You can say it. This was my room."

"You have zero privacy...how did you live like this?" Regina asked looking at Emma's bed.

"Add's a little danger." The blonde smirked. "My pink dress is in here somewhere." She began to riffle through her closet.

Regina looked at the blanket on the side of the bed curiously as Emma came out with the dress in hand. "Got it." She held the fuschia dress against her body. "What do you think?"

"I can't believe you own a dress." Regina teased in a haughty voice.

"I am full of surprises." Emma smirked as Regina strutted towards her. "Is that true?" She pulled Emma closer to her kissing her softly.

When they pulled apart both grinning the blonde looked down at the medal still around Regina's neck. She held the ribbon around it delicately as she whispered. "Hero. It suits you."

She looked up into the brown eyes in front of her. Regina tensed up. "The shooting...is it wrong that a part of me is happy for it?"

"Not really, I mean no the town see you as I did. A hero."

"That's not why..." Regina stopped feeling guilty for her thoughts.

"Then why." Emma pried.

"Because of this, us." She looked down at Emma's hands holding hers.

"When I was bleeding out, I could feel myself dying and I wanted to spend those last minutes with you and when he sho- when the second bullet went through...they say your life flashes before your eyes but really it is the things you love. I saw my father with Rocainte, and Daniel, even my mother...then our son and you. And then you saved me."

"I told you I always would." Emma gave her a lopsided smile. "For the record I am slightly happy about the shooting to...I got to spend time with you, when your defenses are down. See the real you. Made me fall in lo..."

"Love?" Regina asked nervously.

Emma cracked a weak smile "Yeah..."

Before she could say anymore Regina crashed her lips against hers, her hands almost ripping apart Emma's shirt. The blonde moaned into the kiss as she pried the mayor's hands off her clothes.

"Regina I can't." Emma groaned making the brunette stop and blush. "Oh sorry I thought you wanted to."

"I do. I just...can't physically...biologically." Regina's eyes widened as she caught on. "Besides you shouldn't be working those arm muscles too much."

"I could have done other things, my mouth is more than capable of doing the job." She stated seductively making Emma gulp.

"I don't doubt that but my legs around your shoulders, wouldn't be the best thing."

Regina licked her lips as she took in the image. Emma stepped closer. "I guess I will have to just spoil you for a bit."

"What?" Emma pushed her back gently onto her bed so she was sitting on the edge. "Shush." She began unbuttoning Regina's shirt and pushing it open as trailed kisses down her neck.

"Em-mah" She moaned as Emma sucked on one of her nipples with her hands on the small of Regina's back holding her body up as she sucked on the stiff nipple earning louder groans from the brunette.

Emma slide her hand past the waistband of Regina's slacks, she felt the effect she was having on the woman through her panties. She pressed her fingers against the damp material and bent down to kiss down her waist.

"You seem very wet, your majesty." Emma pointed out before moving back up to kiss her lips. "Did you know the act of someone riding someone's face is called a queening?"

"I-I did not." She groaned again as Emma's fingers moved past the waistline of her panties.

"I think it seems fitting, don't you?" She smirked as she pushed her fingers past her wet lips. A gasp escaped the mayor's mouth making Emma moved her fingers up and down teasingly.

"Emma please." Regina almost begged needing more than teasing. Emma unbuttoned her slacks and lifted her ever so slightly so she could push them down her legs. Regina kicked off her shoes and Emma threw her slacks across the room.

"You are gorgeous." Emma told her as she hooked her thumbs in Regina's silk panties pulling them down too. She kissed up her thigh stopping inches from where Regina needed her the most.

"I am going to lie on the bed and you are going to put these sexy legs on either side of my head, got it?" Emma asked.

"I am not sure about this." Regina said with some nervousness.

"Trust me." Emma lay down and Regina climbed on top of her. "If you need to, just grip the headboard."

"Emma I don't know abo-...oh fuck." Emma latched her mouth onto Regina's lips, sucking them softly as her tongue slipped between them. The blonde gripped Regina's ass with both hands as she moved her tongue.

Regina moaned loudly one hand holding the headboard in front of her and the other reaching behind her body to cup Emma's breast.

"Fuck! Right t-there, ohhh." She groaned as she rolled her hips down onto the blonde's face. Emma could feel Regina getting closer, as she lapped up her wetness before spelling out her name with her tongue against the brunette's swollen clit.

She got to the a in Swan when Regina got a grip on her blonde hair, her thighs shaking and her toes curling from the pleasure. "Th-there."

Emma made an A again and felt Regina shudder above her. She jutted her head so her chin was grazing against her as she moved her tongue.

Emma heard a loud gasp and felt Regina's body suddenly go tense. She continued working, helping the mayor ride out her orgasm.

When she was done, Regina moved her shakey legs and all but collapsed beside Emma. "That was...You are...Wow." She smiled blissfully. Both were panting when the key turned in the lock.

"Emma! Honey are you home?" Mary Margaret called out the second she closed the door.

"Fuck! Hide!" Emma whispered helping Regina up.

"Where!" Emma quickly pointed to the closet and the mayor scurried to it.

"Yes, uh just looking for clothes...I thought you were helping David and Ruby set up?"

"I was. We just needed some streamers and I practically have a drawer full here."

Emma walked past her make shift room into the living room. "So you are just getting them and heading back out?"

"Yeah...Emma, sweetheart what were you eating? It is all over your face." Mary Margaret pointed out taking in the sheen of the bottom half of her daughter's face along with her disheveled hair.

Emma tried to wipe Regina's wetness from around her lips and chin when Mary Margaret came towards her with a tea towel from the kitchen sink in her hand.

She dabbed it around Emma's mouth while Emma blushed a dark red.

_'Oh god. This could not get worse.'_

"It's gone!"

"You are such a messy eater." Mary Margaret pointed out causing Regina to bite her hand to avoid making a sound.

"Speaking of messy sweetheart, your hair is a bit...out of place."

"From trying on clothes...for tonight." Emma lied trying to pat down her hair.

"Speaking of. Where's Regina?"

_'She's naked hiding in my closet...'_

"She is uh, h-home...her home."

"It's good you two have become friends. I was quite mean to her when it was my turn to watch her at the hospital...but your father has been telling me she changed and Henry too. Maybe I was a bit harsh..."

"You can talk with her tonight, you should get back to the others."

"I still have to get the streamers." Mary Margaret laughed. She disappeared to her room and Emma went back to hers pretending to put away clothes so she could talk to Regina.

"Is she gone yet?" Regina asked peeking out of the closet completely naked.

"Not yet. That was fucking close." Emma gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Tell me about it, messy eater." The brunette laughed and Emma hit her in the side. "Shut up."

"I FOUND THEM!" Mary Margaret called out as she reappeared.

"Emma, I will see you tonight sweetheart. Come here and give me a kiss goodbye." She said missing her daughter in the last week.

Emma gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "You smell like her, like her perfume." Mary Margaret pointed out as they pulled apart.

"I stole some of it from her bathroom." Emma lied with a tight smile.

"Okay. I'll uh, see you at 7." The Sheriff waited until her mother went down the stairs before shutting the door behind her.

"Coast is clear!"

**Sorry about the delay, let me know what you think.**


End file.
